Chandelles
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son petit frère adoré ou son meilleur ami ? Itachi et Gaara se dévouent pour que Sasuke et Naruto puissent se voir. Où quand deux chandeliers qui tiennent vaillamment la chandelle se rencontrent. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Chandelles.

**Genre **: UA, Yaoi, OS, Romance, Humour.

**Résumé :** Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son petit frère adoré ou son meilleur ami ? Itachi et Gaara se dévouent pour que Sasuke et Naruto puissent se voir. Où quand deux chandeliers qui tiennent vaillamment la chandelle se rencontrent.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing **: Gaara/Itachi. Naru/Sasu.

**Crédits :** Les personnages appartiennent à , mais les idées sont de nous.

**Warning** : Lemon, attention relations HxH.

**Beta **: Meylhana.

**Notes des auteurs **: Encore du couple exotique, allez un peu d'exotisme ça ne fait pas de mal ! Notez qu'on a quand même pas pu résister à notre couple phare, bien présent aussi.

Bonne Lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**~ Chandelles ~**

**- Première Partie -**

Assis dans un café, Itachi touillait mollement son café noir, ses yeux onyx posés sur le jeune homme assis face à lui. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa alors qu'un murmure suivi d'un léger ricanement parvenait à ses oreilles. Assis à côté de lui, son petit frère Sasuke chuchotait, Dieu savait quoi, à l'oreille de son voisin d'en face. Un coup sur sa cheville lui soutira un grognement. Vraiment il adorait Sasuke, mais parfois il le regretterait presque. Quoique en y pensant bien, le problème venait surtout du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des Uchiwa.

Le clan Uchiwa était l'un des plus connus de la ville, voire du pays, à la tête d'une multinationale prestigieuse et renommée. Le chef du clan, Madara, menait tout le monde à la baguette. Un bon Uchiwa avait, selon lui, trois caractéristiques : la beauté, l'intelligence et celle qui posait à l'heure actuelle un sérieux problème à Itachi, l'hétérosexualité. Hors, si son frère correspondait parfaitement aux deux premières, pour la troisième c'était tout autre chose.

Il coula un regard vers celui qui était face à son petit frère, penché au dessus de la table pour entendre ce que ce dernier lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille. Des cheveux blonds courts qui ne connaissaient visiblement pas le sens du mot gravité, de grands yeux bleus, des joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches, souvenir d'un accident de vélo, une absence notable de poitrine et une virilité incontestable, non Naruto Uzumaki, le petit ami de Sasuke n'avait absolument rien de féminin.

Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il était là, assis dans ce café à tenir la chandelle, faisant semblant de ne pas sentir les pieds des deux garçons qui allaient et venaient l'un contre l'autre et de ne pas entendre les mots qu'ils se disaient, ni de voir les petits gestes tendres qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Si quelqu'un du clan apprenait la relation qu'entretenait son frère avec l'autre jeune homme, ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Il serait mis au ban de la famille, déshonoré, jeté en pâture aux journalistes à scandale, et bon nombre de voies professionnelles lui seraient définitivement fermées. Le clan était influent, très influent. Et Madara ne reculerait devant rien pour éviter que le nom des Uchiwa ne soit terni d'une quelconque façon.

Sasuke était la seule famille qui lui restait, leurs parents ayant connus une fin tragique bien trop tôt, quelques quinze années en arrière, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais, depuis qu'il avait décidé de filer le parfait amour avec son blond il y avait plusieurs mois maintenant, sa vie à lui, Uchiwa Itachi, tournait au cauchemars. Quand il ne travaillait pas au sein de la tentaculaire multinationale qui appartenait au clan, il servait d'alibi et de chaperon à son cadet, lui permettant de rencontrer son amoureux en secret, jusque dans l'intimité de l'appartement où ils vivaient seuls tous les deux.

Prenant doucement sa tasse de café noir entre ses doigts, Itachi en but une gorgée, savourant l'amertume du breuvage encore chaud. Le bruit d'un verre qui se posait sans douceur sur la table attira son attention sur le jeune homme assis face à lui, le meilleur ami de Naruto, celui qui tenait la chandelle avec lui, Gaara no Subaku. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il n'était pas causant. Sa conversation se limitait à quelques onomatopées désespérantes, et il donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer dans toutes les situations.

En fait, le jeune homme qui faisait lentement tourner sa bière entre ses doigts lui faisait presque peur, bien qu'il le connaisse depuis des années. Itachi ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait le plus. De sa chevelure courte et hirsute d'un rouge flamboyant au regard perçant d'une étrange couleur bleu-vert presque trop pâle sur une peau claire, en passant par la vague expression d'être un psychopathe, sans parler du tatouage noir sur le coin de son front, son absence de sourcils et ses piercings. Tout chez ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Un petit soupir désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres fines, une moue toute uchiwesque se peignant sur ses traits racés. Il l'aimait son petit frère, et il ne voulait que son bonheur, et son bonheur à l'heure actuelle, c'était Naruto. Il était bien incapable de se souvenir depuis quand ces deux là se connaissaient, Naruto et Sasuke se côtoyaient depuis des années et, au final, leur relation actuelle n'avait rien de bien surprenant.

Le blond avait toujours eu une place bien particulière dans la vie de son petit frère. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point il était heureux et expressif quand il était avec lui pour s'en convaincre. Et Itachi estimait que lui et son cadet avaient bien assez souffert comme ça, la disparition abrupte de leurs parents ayant laissée de profondes cicatrices chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Il n'était pas question qu'il l'empêche d'être heureux, surtout pour une simple histoire d'honneur familial.

Sasuke méritait d'avoir un peu de joie et d'amour dans sa vie, d'oublier, de pouvoir souffler, même si cela devait être dans les bras d'un autre homme. Itachi serait là, il serait toujours là pour lui. Même si ça voulait dire passer des après-midi, des journées et des soirées entières avec le petit couple, et avec le rouquin qui accompagnait systématiquement Naruto de son côté, dès que les deux tourtereaux devaient se retrouver. Itachi considérait que c'était son devoir en tant qu'aîné et il ne s'en départirait pas.

Alors il la tenait vaillamment sa chandelle, se transformant en un chandelier hors pair. Étant le seul à avoir le permis et une voiture, il les amenait partout où ils désiraient aller, les accompagnant, se retrouvant systématiquement intégré au décor avec son voisin d'en face. Les choses auraient sans doute pu être plus agréables si le dit voisin avait été un peu plus loquace et d'une compagnie un minimum aimable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors Itachi endurait son ennui avec le stoïcisme et le flegme propre à sa famille, attendant patiemment que le temps passe.

La voiture d'Itachi s'arrêta devant un immeuble banal, dans un quartier pas vraiment chic mais pas vraiment glauque non plus. Gaara, qui était assis sur le siège avant côté passager, le remercia platement du bout des lèvres, avec un léger signe de tête, avant de descendre du véhicule. Le frère aîné du petit ami de Naruto lui répondit à peine, toujours drapé dans son attitude hautaine et froide. Gaara referma la portière et attendit patiemment sur le trottoir que les deux amoureux veuillent bien se séparer, Naruto traînant comme toujours la patte quand il s'agissait de quitter son précieux Sasuke.

Son regard pâle erra avec ennui sur la carrosserie noire de la berline de grande marque garée devant lui. Naruto et lui partageaient un petit appartement depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à la Fac après leurs années de lycées. Et la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien, son meilleur ami ayant un caractère bien plus facile à vivre que le sien. Machinalement, les yeux de Gaara se posèrent sur le petit couple qui jouait les sangsues, pour ne pas changer.

Depuis toujours il les avais connus ensemble, toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre, et les rares fois où ils n'étaient pas tous les deux, c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés. Et dans ces moments là, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parler de son Sasuke, bâtard personnel qui ne comprenait rien à rien, qui était têtu comme une mule et était aussi bavard qu'une huître. Bref, même fâchés, Sasuke faisait partie intégrante de la vie du blond, et par conséquent de la sienne.

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son meilleur ami ronchonner contre leurs partiels qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir passer la nuit avec son petit ami, celui-ci ne voulant absolument pas arriver à l'examen sans avoir fait une nuit complète et réparatrice. La berline s'éloigna et les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage où se situait leur appartement. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte que le téléphone du blond sonna, la voix de Kushina, mère de Naruto, parfaitement audible dès que celui-ci eut décroché.

Pas vraiment intéressé, il ne put cependant qu'entendre la discussion de son colocataire avec sa génitrice, celle-ci s'inquiétant encore une fois de l'absence de petite amie auprès de son fils. Gaara se demanda vaguement comment Kushina pouvait être aussi aveugle. Il était pourtant évident que jamais aucune fille n'aurait autant d'importance qu'un certain Uchiwa au yeux de Naruto. Pourtant elle insista lourdement, arguant qu'elle voulait des petits enfants et faisait régulièrement des plans sur la comète à propos d'une hypothétique belle-fille et du futur mariage, tout aussi hypothétique, et totalement improbable, de son fils unique.

Mais il semblerait que l'entourage du couple ne voit que ce qu'il voulait bien voir. Leurs amis communs ne les voyaient que comme des amis, amis très proches et inséparables mais amis seulement. La douce et timide Hinata s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir qu'un jour le blond remarquerait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis l'école primaire, restant aveugle et sourde à toutes les tentatives d'approche de Kiba, autre énergumène dynamique qui lui courrait après depuis des années.

Sans oublier le fan-club de Sasuke, créé par Sakura et Ino, deux amies d'enfance du couple, les deux jeunes filles se disputant depuis toujours pour savoir laquelle deviendrait un jour Madame Uchiwa. Tout ceci faisait que leurs amis ne savaient absolument rien de la relation qu'entretenait les deux jeunes hommes, au grand dam de ceux-ci. De ce fait, ils devaient subir les attaques incessantes de leurs admiratrices respectives et les blagues plus ou moins douteuses sur les homosexuels qu'affectionnaient particulièrement certains de leurs amis.

Le jeune homme roux ferma la porte de sa chambre, laissant son meilleur ami se débattre avec sa mère au téléphone. Oui, il comprenait que celui-ci préfère cacher la nature exacte de ses rapports avec Sasuke. Déjà, accepter leurs sentiments n'avait pas été facile, pour aucun des deux, donnant lieu à des disputes, des drames et des semaines de séparation. Lui, et probablement Itachi de son côté, avaient dû ramasser les pots cassés et rassurer les deux jeunes hommes sur leur normalité, leur sexualité et leur virilité.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il tenait régulièrement la chandelle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs proches et ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Naruto ayant toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à le traîner partout et Itachi n'ayant jamais été bien loin de son petit frère, il aurait paru étrange à tout le monde que brusquement les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent constamment seuls en tête à tête. Gaara assumait son rôle de chandelier avec son éternel flegme, fusillant du regard quiconque les regarderaient avec trop d'insistance et donnant régulièrement des coups de coudes, ou de pieds, à son meilleur ami pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public.

Avec un soupir, il s'avachit sur un pouf couleur sable avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, et se connecta à un célèbre jeu en ligne auquel il jouait depuis quelques semaines. Hier soir, il avait longuement discuté avec un certain Susanoo, l'avatar féminin de ce dernier l'ayant aidé dans une quête. L'avantage d'internet, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il n'était pas bavard de nature, et l'anonymat de la toile lui permettait de confier certaines choses sans crainte, son interlocuteur ne le connaissant aucunement.

A sa grande surprise, Susanno était un garçon. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait choisi un avatar féminin parce qu'il trouvait que le graphisme des personnages masculins n'était pas des plus avantageux. Tous deux avaient passé une partie de la nuit à discuter du jeu, puis de tout et de rien, plaisantant allègrement sur divers sujets. L'humour caustique et grinçant de son mystérieux allié lui avait tiré bien des sourires, chose rare. Gaara fut ravi de voir que celui-ci était connecté maintenant, entamant immédiatement une discussion avec lui comme seul internet le permettait.

**~oOo~ **

Son ticket à la main, Itachi entra dans la salle obscure, et s'installa dans un siège placé de manière stratégique : pas trop près, pas trop loin mais pas trop au milieu non plus de l'écran. Sasuke prit place à ses côtés, Naruto et Gaara s'installant dans les sièges mitoyens. Ce soir, c'était soirée cinéma et à son grand désespoir, c'était Naruto qui avait choisi le film. Il avait bien espéré que Sasuke ne réussisse à le faire changer d'avis, mais son traître de petit frère avait cédé à son amoureux, après un long débat houleux. Lui-même ne pouvant malheureusement rien refuser à son frère chéri et adoré avait donc accepté le choix du blond et, se retrouvant en infériorité numérique, Gaara n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur le sujet.

Dès les premières notes du générique, juste après les bandes annonces à rallonge, Itachi sut définitivement qu'il allait s'ennuyer ferme, une fois encore... Une sombre histoire de romance à l'eau de rose entre une jeune fille et un vampire. Décidément, les goûts de Naruto le surprendraient toujours. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et se cala dans son siège, remontant légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez, celles qu'il ne portait que quand il travaillait ou regardait la télé.

Les longues heures à étudier sans relâche pour faire plaisir à sa famille et avoir enfin la paix avec Sasuke, lui avait permis d'obtenir son diplôme final en deux fois moins de temps que la norme. Décrocher, ensuite, son émancipation avec son entrée dans la tentaculaire société familiale, et vivre loin du clan dans un appartement dès ses seize ans lui avait permis de veiller sur Sasuke à sa manière. Cela avait surtout permis que celui-ci ne soit pas trop exposé à l'imposante et puissante famille traditionaliste.

Dans la pénombre de la salle de cinéma, le profil de son petit frère s'éloigna de lui pour être récupéré par une paire de bras bronzés. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête avec un air interrogatif qu'un baiser vint le cueillir, lui faisant fermer les paupières. Il se cala plus confortablement contre son amoureux, et Itachi n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir qu'un fin sourire ornait les lèvres minces de son cadet.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le petit couple passe à des échanges bien moins innocents et romantiques. Tous deux ne prêtaient plus la moindre attention aux évènements qui se déroulaient sur le grand écran, focalisés qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant, se passant une main dans leurs cheveux respectifs, se collant plus étroitement l'un à l'autre. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Itachi décida qu'il était temps de calmer leurs ardeurs fiévreuses, sans quoi, ils allaient attirer l'attention, le film depuis bien longtemps oublié.

Il tapota l'épaule de son frère, qui lui jeta un bref regard avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui ne fut pas en reste. Itachi tendit le pot de pop-corn que Sasuke finit par attraper tant bien que mal, complètement à l'aveugle. Sans même y toucher, il le fit directement passer à Naruto qui, à son tour, tendit le bras sans regarder, trop occupé à dévorer son amour. Gaara vit arriver le seau de maïs soufflé qui tanguait dangereusement et le récupéra in extremis, évitant de justesse la catastrophe. Le pot avait surgit sous son nez subitement, manquant de se renverser sur ses genoux, alors qu'il était plongé dans la dramatique histoire de ce qui s'annonçait être un amour compliqué.

Itachi soupira. Ce film était définitivement... nul. Le jeu des acteurs était particulièrement mauvais et ne servait qu'à intéresser des midinettes en mal de guimauve et de bons sentiments sur fond de jolis garçons. En bref, c'était le naufrage, et non, ils n'étaient pas en train de voir "Titanic". Rien que le nom du navet le fit frissonner. "Twilight", oui c'était définitivement le crépuscule de l'intelligence des scénaristes. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil du côté des tourtereaux qui roucoulaient à qui mieux mieux. En voilà deux qui eux, en connaissaient un rayon en terme d'amour contrarié et de secrets.

Il tapota une nouvelle fois l'épaule de son frère, lui glissant à l'oreille que vu que la salle était bondée, les gens assis derrière et devant eux allaient finir par râler si le siège se mettait soudain à bouger. Sa remarque caustique fit froncer les sourcils si semblables aux siens, et cette fois eut un petit peu raison de la flamme dévorante des deux amoureux. Naruto parsema la nuque de Sasuke de petits baisers volés, ce dernier copieusement avachi contre lui commentant alors le film au creux de son oreille.

Itachi ne leur donnait pas cinq minutes avant que ça ne reparte encore dans tous les sens. Il soupira derechef. Sa maigre consolation étant qu'une fois rentré, il pourrait se connecter sur le RPG Online auquel il jouait pour se détendre en ce moment, et sur lequel il avait rencontré une âme compréhensive. Ils avaient fait connaissance après qu'il l'ait aidé dans une quête, répondant à sa sollicitation sur le canal de discutions générales.

Étonnamment, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, coordonnant les actions de leurs personnages sans même avoir besoin de se consulter pour pouvoir faire face aux adversaires pixelisés qui popaient sur leurs écrans d'ordinateurs respectifs. D'une discussion anodine pour simplement résoudre la quête, la conversation devint amicale au fil des semaines, tournant autour du jeu puis un peu plus loin. Shukaku s'était montré attentif et réconfortant pendant qu'Itachi s'était laissé aller à exposer son triste sort de porteur de chandelle, sans trop non plus rentrer dans les détails. Il était un Uchiwa tout de même.

Shukaku semblait le comprendre et le soutenir, et ces échanges anonymes ou presque le soulageaient quelque part. Il était heureux de trouver quelqu'un à qui confier la profondeur de son désarroi ou de son ennui parfois. Les réponses qui apparaissaient dans le canal privé qu'ils utilisaient étaient mordantes, pertinentes et parfois très drôles, lui remontant vraiment le moral et lui arrachant même quelques pouffements discrets devant son écran, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles retransmettant les sons du jeu.

Il avait passé tellement de temps à travailler d'arrache-pied sur ses études puis dans la firme familiale que sa vie sociale était réduite à néant. Les amis qu'il côtoyait n'étaient pas les siens, mais plutôt ceux de l'infernal duo de pigeons roucoulant à côté de lui. En dehors de Sasuke et de son travail, rien n'existait, rien ne l'intéressait. Il côtoyait encore quelques amis d'enfance de loin en loin, mais il préférait leur donner des nouvelles par e-mail que de les rencontrer de visu.

Se détendre sur quelques jeux vidéos, lire ou écouter de la musique, lui suffisait amplement quand il ressentait le besoin de se détendre et de décompresser. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable de toute manière, s'enfermant dans sa routine de travail, restant tard le soir au bureau, partant tôt le matin. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et tant que le clan était satisfait de lui, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lorgner du côté de son cadet, ni de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire à leur façon de vivre.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand enfin, enfin, le générique commença à défiler sur le grand écran. Vraiment, ce film était sans aucun intérêt. Et le pire c'était qu'il était certain que les deux tourtereaux n'avaient rien suivi. Quand il sortit de la rangée de siège, il ne put que constater que Sasuke était fortement débraillé, sa chemise chiffonnée et en partie ouverte sur son torse d'albâtre. Sans rien dire, il entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la tenue de son cadet. D'une main sûre, il recoiffa tant bien que mal la chevelure noire et ébouriffée, râlant intérieurement contre le gel que son benjamin mettait dans ses cheveux et qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Arrête, Aniki, soupira Sasuke.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir dans la rue comme ça... rétorqua Itachi.

A leurs côtés Naruto et Gaara les regardaient, le sourire goguenard du blond ne cachant rien de l'amusement que la scène lui procurait. Se tournant vers son ami, Naruto demanda :

- Au fait, il était bien le film ?

Gaara jeta une œillade meurtrière à son meilleur ami, avant de répondre d'une voix froide et tranchante :

- Non. C'était complètement nul. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisirais. De toute façon, vous ne regardez jamais.

Sur ces mots, le roux sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide, suivi par le blond qui voulait des détails sur l'action du film, les deux frères leur emboîtant tranquillement le pas.

La berline noire roulait à vive allure sur la route qui les ramenait à leur appartement après qu'ils aient déposé Naruto et Gaara chez eux.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent, et avec des gens de ton âge, lança soudainement Sasuke, son regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre passager.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas... rétorqua son frère d'une voix atone et détachée.

Sasuke se détourna de sa contemplation oisive et tenta de décrypter le profil du conducteur impassible.

- Mais ce serait bien que tu te fasses des amis toi aussi et que... tu te trouves quelqu'un. Non ?

Itachi coula un œil circonspect vers son cadet, croisant le regard soucieux de ce dernier. Avec un soupir, il répondit :

- J'ai d'autres priorités pour l'instant... Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune se mordilla les lèvres, semblant hésiter un instant, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce :

- Toi aussi, tu mérites d'être heureux... Je ne te dis pas de te jeter sur la première fille venue, mais ne te fermes pas à toutes possibilités... Tu vis comme un ermite... Je ne veux pas que tu finisses seul.

Lâchant d'une main le volant, Itachi ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son cadet, lui adressant un doux sourire, il hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

**~oOo~**

Les doigts de Gaara volèrent sur le clavier, tapant sans attendre en réponse à la phrase qui venait de s'afficher dans la petite fenêtre de communication alors que son personnage rendait une quête à un PNJ. Il discutait par ordinateurs interposés avec Susanoo, tout en avançant dans le jeu en ligne.

- Ça me saoule d'avance cette soirée. J'ai pas envie de déco. Passer mon temps à tenir la chandelle avec un type glacial et hautain, ça me fait chier. Même s'il est beau, on a aucun point commun et du coup rien à se dire, envoya-t-il en appuyant sur la touche entrée.

- Te plains pas. Moi je vais passer ma soirée avec un psychopathe et deux amoureux en chaleur, reçut-il.

Le roux ricana doucement, apparemment ils passeraient une aussi mauvaise soirée l'un que l'autre. Il allait répondre quand Susanoo lui envoya :

- Je dois y aller. Bon courage pour ta soirée. A demain.

- Ok. Merci. Bon courage à toi aussi. A demain.

Un grognement lui échappa quand il constata que son interlocuteur s'était déconnecté, sa réponse à peine reçue. Non vraiment, il n'était absolument pas motivé pour aller en boîte avec Naruto, son petit ami et le frère de celui-ci.

Il avança encore un peu dans le jeu, mais sans Susanoo, ça n'avait pas vraiment le même intérêt. Il était content de pouvoir partager ces moments avec lui, et au final, discuter avec celui qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo était devenu plus important que faire des quêtes, des combats, et monter le niveau de son personnage. Tout comme lui, Susanoo n'était affilié à aucune guilde ou groupuscule sur la plate-forme interactive, et lui avait avoué être un joueur plutôt solitaire, point qu'ils avaient en commun.

L'interphone sonna dans l'entrée de l'appartement et Naruto alla répondre immédiatement. Ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il était prêt, tournant en rond dans le salon. Un sourire immense étira ses lèvres quand la voix de Sasuke parvint à ses oreilles, légèrement distordue par l'appareil. Il assura à son compagnon qu'ils arrivaient tout de suite et raccrocha, hurlant à Gaara qu'il fallait y aller. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller le déterrer de sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que sa voix de stentor était parfaitement audible même à travers la porte fermée.

Gaara soupira et ferma définitivement son ordinateur, pressé de rejoindre son meilleur ami comme de se pendre. Il allait passer une très, très longue soirée. Naruto trépignait déjà devant la porte d'entrée, ses chaussures aux pieds et son manteau sur le dos, faisant sauter ses clefs dans sa main. Il lui jeta son propre manteau avec un nouveau sourire digne de n'importe quelle publicité pour des produits dentaires, l'exaspérant un peu plus.

- Allez ! Dépêche toi ! Tu vas voir, ça va être une super soirée ! ajouta le blond, plein d'entrain.

Les orbes vert d'eau se posèrent sur l'excité qui ne tenait pas en place et le rouquin soupira derechef, enfilant son manteau tout en marchant vers la porte, remettant ses chaussures.

- Tu vas sortir comme ça ? lui lança son ami après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil.

- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, mais je pensais que tu te mettrais un peu plus sur ton trente et un, pour draguer par exemple. C'est le principe d'une sortie en boîte normalement !

- Pfffff...

- Et dire qu'on se sacrifie avec Sasuke pour vous sortir toi et Itachi. Vous êtes vraiment à désespérer les gars. Va bien falloir vous y mettre, hein ! Vous allez quand même pas rester célibataires toute votre vie !

Gaara leva les yeux aux ciel, préférant ne pas répondre à son meilleur ami. C'était sûr que pour le blond c'était un sacré sacrifice que de passer la soirée avec son chéri dans une ambiance sombre et propice aux attouchements en tout genre. Et puis il n'avait rien demandé lui, il était très bien tout seul. Sans un mot, il sortit de l'appartement vite suivi de Naruto, et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la voiture où les attendaient les deux frères.

La mâchoire d'Itachi se crispa. Il glissa pour la énième fois une œillade rapide dans le rétroviseur, ne manquant pas Naruto et Sasuke étroitement enlacés malgré les ceintures de sécurité. Les mains de son petit frère étaient glissées dans les mèches dorées de son petit ami dont les paumes bronzées étaient calées autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassaient et les doigts de Naruto ne cessaient de s'égarer sous la chemise, dévoilant quelques centimètres de peau pâle et le piercing au nombril de son compagnon brun.

L'un des sourcils d'Itachi tressauta et il se mit à râler à voix basse.

- Si jamais ils me pourrissent ma banquette arrière, je les étripe... comprit Gaara au milieu des ronchonnements presque inintelligibles.

Le jeune homme roux, assis sur le siège à côté du conducteur qui serrait convulsivement le volant, croisa ses bras sur son torse, jetant un regard en biais au profil renfrogné.

Itachi avait l'air aussi enchanté que lui par cette soirée en boîte de nuit, même si l'opération "plan de drague" mise en place par les deux amants pour les deux célibataires partait d'une bonne intention. Le frère aîné de Sasuke semblait être aussi bien disposé qu'il l'était lui-même à l'idée de passer la nuit dans un endroit bruyant, assourdissant, surpeuplé et surchauffé. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à chérir son célibat, mais tout comme le jeune homme âgé de trois ans de plus que lui qui conduisait, il n'avait pas su échapper à cette soirée orchestrée par le couple sur la banquette arrière.

Le brun poursuivit sa litanie de plaintes à moitié exprimées concernant ses sièges, faisant lever les yeux vert d'eau au plafond de l'habitacle tendu de beige. En plus d'être complètement glacial et renfermé, songea l'étudiant en géologie, l'aîné Uchiwa s'avérait franchement maniaque. Un détail qui le rendait encore moins agréable. Il n'avait bien que sa beauté pour lui celui-là car vraiment, côté caractère, ce n'était pas la panacée.

Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'observer une nouvelle fois le profil altier, froncé par les récriminations maugrées dans une barbe inexistante. C'était vrai qu'Itachi était beau, très beau même... Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan sur sa nuque, dégageant son visage allongé aux pommettes saillantes et à la mâchoire volontaire, accompagné d'un nez aquilin. Son côté hautain transparaissait dans les traits taillés mis en exergue par une peau pâle, presque blême. Les cernes profondes sous les yeux noirs soulignaient la fatigue du conducteur.

Le meilleur ami de Naruto soupira, ayant presque pitié. Être le frère aîné de Sasuke ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Il savait, grâce à Naruto, que ce dernier travaillait dans la grosse multinationale familiale, y occupant un poste à responsabilités qui visiblement lui prenait tout son temps. Il s'y investissait totalement pour que le clan, ainsi satisfait, ne vienne pas lorgner de trop près sur son petit frère et les laisse vivre leur vie en marge de la puissante et étouffante famille stricte.

Entre son travail qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps et s'occuper de son jeune frère, sans parler de la pression qu'Itachi subissait de la part de la maisonnée à l'éventail rouge et blanc, Gaara se demanda bien comment Sasuke pouvait espérer que son frère se consacre à une relation de couple. Froid et distant comme il l'était en plus, il souhaitait bien du courage à la future moitié... Le jeune roux était certain que l'Uchiwa devait être du style à rentrer chez lui et à tomber direct dans son lit, mort de fatigue, avant de repartir le lendemain.

Gaara se mordilla les lèvres, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti dans un endroit branché, et ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la musique était forte, rendant toute discussion quasi impossible à moins de se mettre à hurler dans l'oreille de son voisin. L'endroit était beaucoup trop surpeuplé et il ne cessait d'être dérangé dans son ennui profond par des filles trop maquillées et aux yeux brillants et avides et aux tenues plus que légères et outrancières. Il était installé sur une banquette de velours couleur lie de vin, une bouteille de vodka et des pichets de jus de pomme, d'orange et de coca posés devant lui sur la table rectangulaire, prenant tant bien que mal sur lui pour ne pas quitter cette antichambre infernale.

Itachi était installé en face du meilleur ami de Naruto, tripotant du bout des doigts son verre de vodka orange. Il s'ennuyait à cent sous de l'heure, repoussant froidement du bout des lèvres avec un visage aussi dur que la pierre une énième fille, aux cheveux péroxydés et vêtue d'une tenue provocante, venue lui proposer de danser avec elle. Des essaims de jeunes femmes en mal de mâles à séduire ne cessaient de grossir et de graviter autour de leur table pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se déhanchaient sur la piste au son de la musique aux basses surpuissantes.

De l'ambiance survoltée à la population bigarrée, en passant par les sons électroniques tonitruants et les célibataires aux techniques de dragues agressives, l'un comme l'autre regardaient montres et téléphones portables plus que régulièrement, priant pour que ce purgatoire se termine au plus vite. Mais le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'écouler avec une lenteur toute calculée, les laissant savourer chaque seconde de cette situation qui les horripilait l'un comme l'autre, mettant leurs nerfs et leurs patiences à dure épreuve.

Machinalement, le regard de Gaara se posa sur son meilleur ami qui se dandinait sur la piste, enfin qui était sensé danser sur la piste. Mais là, il semblait avoir buggué. Un peu curieux, le roux chercha des yeux la raison du comportement inhabituel de Naruto, qui restait bêtement figé sur place. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, une masse de filles se tenant juste devant le petit podium où se trouvait le responsable de l'état d'hébétitude extatique du blond.

Debout sur la minuscule plate-forme, Sasuke dansait en se tenant à une barre d'acier. Un cri inarticulé attira son attention sur son voisin d'en face qui visiblement s'étouffait avec son cocktail. Il pouvait comprendre, lui-même était plus que surpris de voir le glacial, taciturne et renfermé cadet Uchiwa faire toute la démonstration de ses talents de danseur... exotique. Ses déhanchés lascifs et ses poses suggestives tout en souplesse et sensualité avaient de quoi surprendre ceux qui le connaissait comme "Sasuke le glaçon". A croire que la banquise avait fondue sous la chaleur des projecteurs...

Quand le jeune brun ouvrit langoureusement le premier bouton en partant du bas de sa chemise, dévoilant son nombril piercé, Gaara aurait parié que la majorité des filles de la salle était au bord de l'orgasme tant elles hurlaient. Si Sasuke continuait comme ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, ou plutôt de son cul. Ses orbes anisées se posèrent sur Naruto qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un tigre prêt à se jeter sur sa proie pour la bouffer toute crue.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Itachi se lever et traverser d'un pas rapide la piste bondée, bousculant sans ménagement les danseurs plus ou moins doués, pour se saisir de la jambe de son frère, l'obligeant à descendre de son perchoir et le ramenant manu-militari à leur table. Sans un mot, il se leva pour laisser passer son meilleur ami, qui avait suivi les deux frères. Juste avant que celui-ci ne s'assoit il se pencha vers lui et lui rappela juste par acquis de conscience, en lui hurlant dans les oreilles, la musique ne permettant pas de se faire entendre autrement, qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et qu'ils se devaient d'être un minimum discrets.

D'un simple hochement de tête, le blond lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris avant de s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami et de se servir un verre. Une légère tape sur son épaule fit tourner la tête du roux vers une demoiselle assez peu vêtue qui lui proposa d'aller danser, proposition qu'il déclina froidement, prenant sur lui pour ne pas étriper Naruto qu'il entendait rire à côté de lui. Pourquoi était-ce son meilleur ami déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'à son arrivé au Japon, il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce gamin blond, et du petit brun qu'il traînait par la main derrière lui, qui était venu le voir pour lui proposer de venir jouer avec eux. Ils avaient à peine six ans à l'époque et ses parents venaient d'emménager au Japon depuis peu. S'il parlait couramment la langue, son père étant japonais, son caractère froid ne l'incitait pas à aller vers les autres. Il avait bien remarqué le blond. Comment ne pas le remarquer, il était si bruyant, et le brun qu'il traînait partout à sa suite, mais n'avait pas osé les aborder, certain de se faire rejeter.

Aussi avait-il été très surpris de voir Naruto se diriger vers lui et l'inviter à partager leurs jeux. Il lui avait alors présenté Sasuke, qui s'était contenté d'un simple signe de tête pour le saluer, et l'attrapant par la main l'avait entraîné vers le centre de la cour où d'autres les attendaient pour jouer au foot. C'était comme ça que le blond était entré dans sa vie, leur amitié d'enfant se trouvant fortement renforcée le jour où Naruto l'avait défendu contre des gamins qui se moquaient de lui à cause de ses cheveux roux.

Suite à cet évènement, ils avaient longuement discuté, Gaara parlant de ses parents, de son frère et sa soeur, de ses difficultés à se faire des amis, Naruto lui racontant sa vie de famille et surtout Sasuke. Sasuke qui l'avait défendu contre des enfants moqueurs qui l'embêtaient parce qu'il était étranger, se battant pour le protéger et rétamant les sales gamins. Sasuke qui lui avait appris le japonais bien mieux que n'importe quel professeur, Sasuke qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivée au pays quand il avait trois ans.

Le roux avait alors mieux compris l'étrange relation quasi fusionnelle qu'avaient les deux garçons. Cette relation qui quelque part, il devait bien l'avouer, le fascinait. Naruto était devenu son meilleur ami, chose que Sasuke avait d'abord vu d'un mauvais oeil, ne ratant pas une occasion de faire sentir au nouveau venu qu'il était de trop. Ils en étaient même arrivés à se battre sous les yeux éberlués du blond qui, à sa grande surprise, avait pris sa défense. La douleur qu'il avait alors entraperçue dans les yeux noirs du brun l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais sa joie que Naruto l'ait choisi lui, avait été trop grande pour qu'il en tienne compte.

Une longue période de froid entre les deux amis avait alors suivie, Sasuke et Naruto s'ignorant royalement à l'étonnement de tous. Si la situation l'avait égoïstement réjoui au début, lui permettant d'être souvent seul avec le blond, rapidement son ami avait perdu son entrain naturel. Il avait alors plus d'une fois surpris les yeux bleus fixer avec tristesse le petit brun. Il n'avait pas manqué non plus la douleur du jeune Uchiwa quand ses orbes onyx se posaient sur Naruto.

Il avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à celui qu'il considérait comme un rival. Les deux garçons s'étaient expliqués tant bien que mal pour finalement conclure une sorte de pacte de non-agression. Le roux et le brun étaient alors allés voir Naruto ensemble et Gaara avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix en voyant le sourire éclatant de son ami quand il s'était jeté dans les bras de Sasuke. Finalement, les trois garçons avaient trouvé un équilibre et Gaara avait été le témoin privilégié de l'évolution de la relation des deux amoureux. Il avait vu bien avant eux comment cela se finirait, les laissant tâtonner, chercher à se comprendre, avoir peur puis finalement accepter.

Machinalement, ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur son vis-à-vis, Itachi, qu'il connaissait depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que les deux autres. Bizarrement il n'avait jamais réussi, ni essayé d'ailleurs, à briser la glace entre eux. C'était Naruto qui était sociable, pas lui. La preuve : le seul ami qu'il avait, qui ne soit pas avant tout un ami de Naruto, était Susanoo, son interlocuteur sur internet. Et il était sûr que sans l'anonymat de la toile il ne serait pas aussi loquace, ni aussi ouvert. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Au moins il savait que ce soir, Susanoo devait s'ennuyer autant que lui.

**~oOo~**

- Aniki, où sont les noix de pécan ?

La voix de son cadet tira Itachi du rapport comptable qu'il épluchait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Levant la tête, il répondit calmement :

- Dans le placard au dessus de ta tête, Otouto.

- Ah... Merci.

Remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne, Itachi observa son petit frère qui s'activait dans la cuisine, préparant tout ce qu'il fallait pour la soirée. Naruto et Gaara venaient pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, et très certainement qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici. En prévision, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait sorti une couverture bien chaude et un oreiller pour le roux qui dormirait dans le canapé, comme toujours dans ces cas là.

Il observa le profil altier de son cadet, souriant doucement en le voyant bouger légèrement au rythme de la musique entraînante qui sourdait dans tout l'appartement. Le brun ne semblait pas même se rendre compte de ses mouvements de hanches, trop concentré sur une préparation culinaire quelconque. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'air paisible et détendu de Sasuke, Itachi fut rassuré. Rassuré de voir que celui-ci était heureux et que lui, son aîné avait su faire les bons choix pour son cadet, peu importe les responsabilités et le prix à payer.

Sasuke n'avait que sept ans quand leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, les laissant seuls et orphelins. A l'époque, ils vivaient dans un pavillon simple mais cosy, et leurs voisins n'étaient autre que la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze, les parents de Naruto. Mikoto leur mère, et Kushina, celle du blond, s'entendaient bien, et passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, la jeune femme rousse s'était précipitée chez eux, les trouvant assis dans le canapé, Itachi serrant contre lui un Sasuke dont les sanglots déchirants lui brisèrent le coeur.

Sans un mot, elle les avait pris dans ses bras, permettant à Itachi d'enfin laisser couler les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal. Dans l'étreinte douce et rassurante de la jeune femme, le petit garçon de dix ans avait pu exprimer son chagrin, son cadet toujours blotti contre lui. Kushina les avait ensuite emmenés chez elle où Naruto avait littéralement sauté sur Sasuke, le serrant dans ses petits bras, pleurant avec lui sur la perte cruelle dont ils étaient les victimes.

Le petit blond avait réussi à calmer les pleurs incessants de son ami, le consolant bien mieux que lui, Itachi, n'avait réussi jusque là. Les deux garçons avaient refusés de se lâcher une seule seconde, Sasuke s'accrochant à lui et à Naruto avec toute la force dont il était capable. Itachi avait donc passé la nuit dans le lit simple du blond, les deux plus jeunes collés à lui et fortement enlacés. Leur oncle Obito les avaient ensuite accueillis chez lui, mais très pris par son travail, il laissait souvent les deux garçons seuls.

Itachi avait dû alors faire face aux angoisses irrépressibles de son cadet qui paniquait totalement dés qu'ils devaient être séparés, l'obligeant à faire souvent appel à Kushina qui venait pour s'occuper du plus jeune, amenant Naruto avec elle. Le petit blond était le seul à pouvoir calmer et rassurer les craintes de son petit frère, et c'était uniquement quand ce dernier était là accroché à lui que Sasuke acceptait enfin de le laisser quitter la maison.

La sonnette retenti, le tirant de ses souvenirs douloureux, le plus jeune alla ouvrir à Naruto et Gaara qui entrèrent. Après s'être rapidement installés dans le salon, les quatre garçons commencèrent à jouer à un jeu de course en équipe. Bien évidemment les deux tourtereaux s'étaient mis ensemble, obligeant les deux autres à coopérer. A leur grand étonnement, Itachi et Gaara s'entendirent parfaitement, coordonnant leurs actions avec aisance et mettant fortement à mal l'équipe adverse, tout en échangeant un minimum de paroles.

- Baka ! Fais attention ! Derrière toi ! ragea Sasuke, invectivant son petit ami.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Fais-le toi si tu n'es pas content ! rétorqua Naruto.

- Grrr ! Mais putain bouge !

- Je peux pas, ils me bloquent ! Fais chier !

- A gauche ! Gauche ! Gauche, bordel ! Naru à gauche.. et voilà ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Assis dans le canapé, Itachi et Gaara échangèrent un regard amusé. Les deux garçons installés sur le tapis devant eux s'énervaient de plus en plus, se lançant des noms bien moins tendres que d'habitude, assaisonnés de coups de coudes ou de pieds à l'occasion. Ces deux-là étaient aussi mauvais perdant l'un que l'autre, et vu comme ils étaient partis ils allaient perdre, chose faite quelques minutes plus tard. Le couple commença alors à se disputer violemment, Sasuke rejetant la faute sur Naruto qui faisait de même. Finalement le brun, énervé se leva et planta son amoureux là, partant d'un pas rageur dans la cuisine en lançant :

- Va te faire foutre, crétin !

Les bruits émanant de la cuisine ne cachaient rien de l'énervement du brun, les portes des placards claquèrent, les tiroirs furent sauvagement refermés, et la vaisselle tinta dangereusement dans l'évier. Avec un soupir, Naruto se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre son petit ami. Il l'entoura de ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Hmpff...

L'onomatopée familière soutira un sourire à Itachi. Il reconnaissait bien là le talent particulier du blond pour calmer et apaiser son cadet, comme personne n'était capable de le faire. La vague rumeur d'une conversation à voix basse lui parvint, et s'il ne comprenait pas les mots, l'intonation des voix ne lui échappa pas. Celle douce et apaisante de Naruto répondait à celle d'abord clairement fâchée, puis bougonne et finalement tendrement boudeuse de Sasuke.

Itachi retint un sourire en entendant le soupir presque désespéré de Gaara. Les deux amoureux, à présent réconciliés, se bécotaient sans vergogne devant eux. Bon, il était content de voir que tout allait bien entre son petit frère et son compagnon, mais s'ils pouvaient éviter de faire leur parade nuptiale juste sous son nez, ça l'arrangerait bien. Son voisin roux dû penser la même chose puisqu'il grogna :

- Allez faire ça ailleurs... y'a des chambres !

Les deux garçons eurent la décence de paraître un peu gênés, avant de se lever et de partir effectivement en direction des chambres. Itachi délaissa sa manette de jeu et proposa calmement à son invité de visionner un film, suggestion que ce dernier accepta d'un ton placide. Le générique débutait à peine que des gémissements et grognements explicites se firent entendre depuis le couloir où le couple avait disparu. Sans le moindre commentaire, le plus vieux des deux hommes restés dans le salon augmenta le son de la télévision jusqu'à ce que celui-ci puisse couvrir totalement les vocalises torrides et peu discrètes des deux amoureux.

Ce film, Itachi le connaissait par cœur, Sasuke l'ayant regardé en boucle il y a quelques années. La bande de truands qui prévoyait le casse du siècle à Venise allait se faire prendre, avant de se reformer quelques années plus tard. Ce n'était pas le film de l'année mais c'était divertissant et il y avait de l'action. Un acteur roux passa à l'écran, rappelant à l'aîné Uchiwa un détail de ses conversations avec Shukaku. Ils s'étaient un peu décrit physiquement, ainsi il savait que son interlocuteur était roux, tatoué et percé.

Leurs discussions au départ anodines avaient pris une tournure bien moins amicale ces dernier temps, l'avatar de Shukaku n'hésitant pas à flirter avec son propre personnage sur les canaux de conversations publiques du jeu. La chose ne choquait personne puisque son lui virtuel était de sexe féminin. Il avait répondu à ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple boutade, mais en privé les choses devenaient beaucoup plus sérieuses.

Shukaku lui avait avoué être gay, et cette confession n'avait pas gêné Itachi outre mesure. Après tout, son petit frère était en couple avec un homme et il s'était fait à cette idée sans aucun problème particulier. L'amour était quelque chose de précieux qui permettait d'être heureux, peu importait le visage de l'être que le coeur choisissait. Si le clan Uchiwa était aussi homophobe, c'était surtout pour des questions de descendance, pour ne pas que la lignée s'éteigne.

Aujourd'hui, il existait tout un tas de solutions allant de l'adoption à la mère porteuse, même si pour la conservatrice famille un couple formé par deux personnes du même sexe était une hérésie. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer du moment qu'il y avait de l'amour et de la joie à revendre ? Et si Sasuke ne voulait pas devenir père, tant qu'il était heureux, lui, Itachi s'en trouverait satisfait, peu importe le chemin que le bonheur de son frère cadet prendrait.

Shukaku lui avait dit qu'il était certain qu'il était beau dans la vraie vie et qu'il tomberait immédiatement sous son charme s'il le voyait. Quand il avait lu la phrase qui s'était affichée sur son écran, Itachi était resté un moment interdit. C'était soudain, franc et sans détour, et quelque part, ça lui avait fait plaisir. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, il en était d'ailleurs le premier surpris, et les réparties de son interlocuteur lui laissaient entrapercevoir un esprit vif, intelligent et réfléchi. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait tourner comme ça entre eux deux.

Entre échanger des messages sur le canal public de conversation du jeu du style "Allez viens ma petite caille, on va leur faire leur fête à ces ennemis !" et recevoir en privé ce message, il y avait un monde. Si s'envoyer des petites boutades de ce genre ne l'avait pas dérangé, il avait été surpris que Shukaku avance sur ce terrain là même en canal privé.

- Tu ne dis plus rien... je t'ai choqué ? C'est le fait que je sois un homme qui t'ennuie ?

Itachi avait longuement considéré l'écran de son ordinateur avant de répondre.

- Non. Je suis juste surpris, avait-il fini par taper, ce qui somme toute était la vérité.

- C'est vrai que tu détestes te faire draguer à ce que tu m'as raconté. Si ça t'embête, on a qu'à faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. J'aime bien discuter avec toi et je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête parce que j'ai été trop loin.

Le brun avait pris le temps de réfléchir, lui non plus n'avait pas envie que leur contact virtuel se termine. Shukaku était une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie, et il n'avait pas envie de s'en passer. Mais de là à s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi glissant... Son peu d'expérience dans ce domaine ne l'aidait pas à être particulièrement à l'aise dans ce genre de rapport. Après avoir hésité, il tenta d'expliquer à son interlocuteur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable, alors cela me met mal à l'aise que tu dises ça. Je ne pense pas que tu tomberais sous mon charme. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt froid au naturel, tu me trouverais probablement exécrable.

- Je suis sûr que non. A force de discuter avec toi, je commence à bien te connaître et je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. Et puis, j'ai l'avantage de savoir ce qui se cache derrière ta froideur.

La discussion avait continué comme ça un moment, Shukaku se montrant incroyablement juste dans ses déductions sur lui. Itachi n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression d'être si transparent au travers des conversations anodines qu'ils avaient échangés depuis leur rencontre. Et si Shukaku le perçait si facilement à jour, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu quelque part. Leur échange était ensuite revenu sur le fait qu'Itachi détestait se faire draguer et que personne en particulier n'attirait son intérêt, garçon ou fille.

Son interlocuteur virtuel avait fini par véritablement le séduire et Itachi s'était laissé aller, se disant que de toute manière, ça ne faisait pas grand mal de se sentir désiré par quelqu'un qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais, caché derrière l'anonymat de son pseudo. Alors il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Parce que quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien d'exister pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke et d'être autre chose qu'un héritier Uchiwa. C'était un flirt léger qui ne l'engageait à rien, sans conséquence, puisqu'ils ne savaient presque rien l'un sur l'autre.

Shukaku était plus jeune et était encore étudiant. Il l'imaginait bien de la même taille que lui, probablement plus massif, lui-même ayant un corps plutôt délié, avec des piercings au visage, à l'arcade sourcilière et au nez par exemple. Depuis qu'il le draguait plus ou moins ouvertement, il finissait toujours par lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué ou bien combien il lui manquerait jusqu'à leurs prochaines reconnections respectives, et Itachi avait fini par répondre que lui aussi allait trouver le temps long.

C'était vrai, Itachi comptait de plus en plus les heures passées loin de l'univers virtuel du jeu. Savoir que quelque part sur la toile, Shukaku l'attendait et l'accueillerait, pressé de discuter avec lui, de le flatter parfois et de le baratiner aussi tout en jouant avec lui, lui faisait un bien fou. Cela lui permettait de vraiment se détendre, de sourire du coin des lèvres ou de pouffer légèrement devant son ordinateur, allégeant, l'espace d'un instant, le poids sur ses épaules. C'était innocent, ça n'engageait à rien et ça lui faisait du bien...

Il se reconcentra sur le film qu'il connaissait par coeur, notant mentalement que les bruits s'échappant du couloir un peu plus tôt avaient cessés. Son voisin de canapé semblait lui absorbé par les évènements qui se jouaient sur l'écran de télé, détaché de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui, impassible et concentré. Itachi aurait aimé pouvoir se connecter, là, maintenant, juste pour voir si son camarade était en ligne. Il soupira et laissa son regard se perdre dans les images mouvantes du film. Peut-être un peu plus tard ?

- Alors, noirs, noirs, un mètre soixante dix-huit, mince, signes distinctifs : aucun. Ah, hobbies... hmmm...

Les doigts de Sasuke pianotaient sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable ouvert sur son lit aux draps défaits. Naruto était allongé sur le ventre tout près de lui qui était assis en tailleur sur le matelas. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient nus, leurs peaux couvertes ici et là de traces ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs activités précédentes.

Le blond quitta l'écran des yeux pour regarder son amant.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait comme hobbies ton frère ?

- Ben... je réfléchis... mais c'est vrai qu'en dehors du temps qu'il passe au travail ou avec nous... Ah si, je sais. Il lit pas mal de bouquins.

- Pfff... On peut pas mettre ça, ça fait naze... il fait pas d'autres trucs ? genre un sport ?

Sasuke fixa son compagnon des yeux, son expression indiquant clairement à quel point il le prenait pour un idiot.

- Ben quoi ? lança Naruto, piqué au vif par le regard peu amène.

- Tu as déjà vu Itachi faire du sport toi ? Baka !

- Oh, ça va hein ! Ben t'as qu'à laisser vide, on remplira quand on aura trouvé.

- Je peux pas, faut tout remplir pour créer le profil.

- Merde... Putain, c'est vachement compliqué de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre dis donc !

- Ah attends, il y a ce jeu auquel il joue là, en ce moment. Il m'en a parlé une ou deux fois quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait sur son ordi. Un truc avec des quêtes et tout ça...

- Bah, mets pas ça ! Il va passer pour un geek ! Et les filles, ça aime pas trop les geeks...

- Tch ! Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi d'abord... et puis je te signale qu'après y a encore celui de Gaara à faire...

- En tout cas, j'espère que ça va marcher de les inscrire sur ce site de rencontres. Ils sont pénibles ces deux-là à force de rester célibataires aussi ! Ils font aucun effort !

**~oOo~**

Assis devant son écran d'ordinateur, confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon, Gaara fronçait les sourcils essayant de comprendre pour quelles obscures raisons il recevait des messages de dizaine de jeunes femmes d'un site de rencontre. Outre le fait que cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas, il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être inscrit sur un tel site.

- Tu es prêt ?

La voix grave de son colocataire le tira de ses réflexions, lui apportant par là même la réponse à ses questions. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas avoir l'air de l'accuser sans preuve, il demanda calmement à celui qui n'allait pas rester son ami bien longtemps, si ses doutes se confirmaient :

- Naruto, tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, pourquoi je reçois des mails bizarres de filles qui disent avoir vu mon profil et être intéressées ?

Comme il le soupçonnait, le blond se précipita avec enthousiasme sur l'ordinateur en s'exclamant d'une voix joyeuse :

- Ouah ! Tu as des réponses, c'est cool ! Et alors, il y en a qui t'intéresse ? Montre !

Gaara se retint d'étrangler celui qui se prétendait être son meilleur ami, et lui coupa la parole alors qu'il commentait chaque photo, comparant les demoiselles entre elles et lui demandant son avis.

- Naruto...

Le ton glacial du roux stoppa efficacement le flot de paroles de son colocataire qui tourna vers lui des yeux de chien battu.

- On a fait ça pour toi ! C'est pas bon de rester célibataire longtemps comme ça à ton âge. Il faut en profiter ! Une petite amie toute douce et toute gentille, ça serait parfait non ?

Sans se laisser attendrir, le roux fixa un regard réfrigérant sur ce crétin blond qui avait une mémoire de poisson rouge.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié un léger détail, par hasard ?

- Euh...

La réponse de la plus haute intelligence qu'il soit fut accompagnée d'une moue contrariée, alors que Naruto cherchait visiblement ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier pour froisser ainsi son ami.

Désespéré, Gaara leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser, prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée, attrapant son portable au passage. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers son colocataire, toujours en pleine réflexion, et lui lança d'un ton réfrigérant :

- Je suis gay !

Les yeux azurs de Naruto s'écarquillèrent en bref instant avant que celui-ci ne se gratte la tête tout en ricanant gauchement.

- Ah oui, merde c'est vrai... j'avais oublié... Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! Depuis Lee, tu n'es plus sorti avec personne. Alors... ben voilà quoi, j'ai complètement oublié.

Le roux ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Comment pouvait-on oublier un tel détail ? Et en plus, ce crétin osait lui dire que c'était de sa faute, à lui ?! Mais la goutte d'eau qui failli faire déborder le vase fut quand son ami, son meilleur ami, prit un ton empli de désespoir pour lui dire :

- Du coup, y'en a aucune qui t'intéresse... t'es sûr ?

- Naruto... cours...

Son ton devait être parfaitement représentatif de ses envies soudaines de meurtres, car le blond ne perdit pas une seconde pour sortir de l'appartement et dévaler les escaliers, partant se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami, et complice, qui les attendait au bas de l'immeuble avec son chaperon personnel.

L'ambiance était lourde dans la berline noire qui les menait au parc, cette fois pour un pique-nique entre amis. A l'avant Gaara ruminait ses envies de génocide de blond, inconscient du fait qu'à ses côtés Itachi serrait entre ses doigts le volant, fomentant en son for intérieur des plans de vengeance sur son cadet qui avait eu la si brillante idée de l'inscrire sur un site de rencontres. Sa boîte mail était surchargée de demandes de contact, de rencontres et parfois même pire...

Sur la banquette arrière le petit couple d'entremetteurs se tenait coi, sentant l'humeur plus qu'orageuse des deux autres et parfaitement au courant de leur part de responsabilités dans celle-ci. Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré. Ils ne voulaient que le bonheur de leurs proches, et n'avaient pas pensé à mal un seul instant. Mais le caractère irascible des deux célibataires ne leur facilitait pas la tâche, loin de là même.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, rejoignant le groupe de jeunes gens qui les attendaient déjà installés sur un carré de pelouse. Leur soulagement fut de courte durée, pour la plus grande joie des deux autres qui regardèrent avec un bonheur sadique Sasuke se faire emporter par ses deux soupirantes les plus vindicatives, et Naruto se retrouver avec Hinata, qui lui courait après depuis la primaire, presque collée à lui.

Gaara soupira discrètement, complètement désabusé. Ils étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et voir ses deux amis dans cette situation n'avait plus rien de réjouissant. Sasuke était assis entre Ino et Sakura, chacune d'elle pendue à l'un de ses bras et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir leurs discours mielleux, leurs attentions intempestives et leurs sempiternelles disputes pour savoir laquelle des deux aurait l'immense honneur de se faire emmener à l'autel par le brun.

Naruto n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. La si timide Hinata avait pris de l'assurance au fil des ans et si elle n'atteignait pas encore le niveau de ses deux amies, elle ne lâchait cependant pas le blond d'une semelle, allant jusqu'à vouloir lui donner la becquée. Les regards désemparés que s'échangeaient les deux garçons passaient totalement inaperçus des trois jeunes filles. Gaara croisa le regard d'Itachi et devina sans mal que celui-ci compatissait finalement lui aussi au sort des deux amoureux.

- Bon une partie de foot, ça vous tente ? lança Kiba en se levant. Naruto ?

Trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner de son amie un peu trop collante, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de rembarrer, le blond sauta sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme et rejoignit ses amis. Il jeta un regard désolé à son brun qui ne put même pas esquisser le début d'un mouvement tant les deux sangsues se collaient à lui.

Les orbes onyx consternés croisèrent les siens et Gaara se décida à intervenir en faveur de Sasuke, s'adressant d'une voix polaire aux deux jeunes filles.

- Vous pouvez pas le lâcher deux secondes votre Sasuke-kun. S'il s'intéressait à l'une de vous, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait fait quelque chose non ?

Les visages enragés qui se tournèrent brusquement vers lui lui firent regretter son geste aussi sûrement que les cris qui retentirent soudainement.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Tu ne connais pas Sasuke-kun comme nous. Il est timide, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas encore déclaré sa flamme, hurla Sakura.

- Quoi ! C'est de moi que Sasuke-kun est amoureux ! Comment peux-tu croire avoir une seule chance avec lui, grand front ? rétorqua Ino sur le même ton.

- Tu t'es regardée grosse truie ? Il ne veut juste pas te blesser parce que Sasuke-kun est un grand sensible !

La dispute aurait probablement continué ainsi sans l'intervention d'Itachi qui arracha son petit frère des griffes des deux furies. Sans un mot, il entraîna son cadet plus loin, l'assis entre ses jambes tendues et l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Reconnaissant envers son aîné, Sasuke appuya son dos contre le torse de celui-ci. Posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de son frère, il savoura le fait d'être enfin hors de portée de ses deux amies qui s'obstinaient à ne pas comprendre quand il les envoyait paître sans la moindre délicatesse, arguant qu'il était simplement un parfait gentleman qui ne voulait pas abuser de leur jeunesse et de leur inexpérience.

Les cris des joueurs de foot résonnaient dans le parc et les autres discutaient calmement, Ino et Sakura ayant bien compris le message implicite de l'aîné des Uchiwa de ne plus toucher à son petit frère. Ce qu'elles respectèrent cette fois, aucune d'elles ne souhaitant se frotter à l'aîné, bien plus impressionnant que Gaara et plus âgé. Un Uchiwa aussi, sur lequel elles avaient bien fait quelques tentatives timides qui s'étaient heurtées à un mur de glace. La conversation s'était orientée vers les études des uns et des autres, puis vers les souvenirs communs de leur scolarité. Tous se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et avaient passé la majeure partie de leurs études ensemble, et ce malgré les disputes inévitables dans un groupe.

Soupirant d'ennui, Gaara ne résista pas à la tentation de sortir son téléphone portable pour se connecter immédiatement au jeu en ligne, espérant que Susanoo serait présent. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de distraction, et le jeune homme qui se cachait sous ce pseudo lui en offrirait une parfaite. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, à part qu'il travaillait beaucoup, qu'il avait quelques années de plus que lui, et qu'il était brun. C'était bien tout ce qu'il connaissait de la vie de son interlocuteur. Ah si, il avait aussi un frère auquel il était très attaché.

Pourtant Gaara était, à sa grande surprise, tombé sous le charme de l'humour caustique et grinçant de son interlocuteur. Il l'avait découvert cultivé et passionné de littérature, ils avaient ainsi longuement discutés du dernier livre sorti d'un écrivain qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Derrière les mots et surtout dans les silences parfois éloquents de Susanoo, il avait découvert une personnalité qui l'avait attiré et qui lui avait tout de suite beaucoup plu.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas vers une relation plus intime, ne cachant nullement à son interlocuteur son homosexualité et son intérêt de moins en moins amical pour ce dernier. Gaara avait vaguement évoqué ses deux précédentes expériences, parlant de Néji, surnommé Bunke pour l'occasion, et le fait qu'il était bien trop calme et trop fataliste pour lui, puis de Lee, la tornade verte, qui pour le coup était l'exact contraire et beaucoup trop remuant.

Il n'avait malheureusement pu qu'imaginer le rire de Susanoo quand il lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes amusantes sur ses précédentes relations, regrettant que les icônes ne puissent transmettre le son de la voix de son interlocuteur. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'idée de se parler via un serveur vocal, n'étant bavards ni l'un ni l'autre. Son ennui s'intensifia quand il constata que son contact préféré n'était pas connecté.

Dépité, Gaara tapa un rapide message exprimant tout son désœuvrement :

" Aprèm pourri. J'ai envie de te parler. MP moi dès que tu te co. Shukaku."

Gaara l'envoya, espérant secrètement que Susanoo ne tarderait pas trop à lui répondre. Il posa ensuite un regard las sur Naruto qui revenait en compagnie de Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Néji et Shino et s'assit juste en face des deux frères toujours enlacés. Visiblement le match de foot était fini, et avec un peu de chance ils ne tarderaient pas trop à rentrer.

- On dirait un couple d'homo, lança moqueusement Kiba à l'attention des deux Uchiwa.

La remarque n'était pas dite sur un ton méchant, et tous savaient que le jeune homme n'était pas homophobe, seulement parfois très lourd. Sasuke le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer froidement :

- Nous sommes frères, ça s'appelle de l'inceste et c'est puni par la loi, crétin. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de pratiques et ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre l'amour fraternel et l'amour tout court sont des imbéciles.

Scotché par la remarque acide, Kiba se renfrogna, ronchonnant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la différence, mais que lui ne se comportait pas ainsi avec sa soeur. Shino tapota d'une façon qui se voulait compréhensive l'épaule de son ami, et Shikamaru soupira un " Galère". L'intervention réfrigérante du brun avait au moins eu le mérite de couper court à toutes récriminations féminines, Sakura et Ino étant stoppées net dans leur élan pour défendre l'honneur de leur cher Sasuke.

Naruto détourna l'attention de tous en relançant joyeusement la conversation sur les anecdotes d'écoles, pour mieux bouder quelques minutes plus tard quand ses amis commencèrent à rire en lui rappelant toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites plus jeune. Itachi remercia intérieurement le blond et se pencha à l'oreille de son cadet lui faisant doucement remarquer qu'il y avait peut-être était un peu fort. Pour seule réponse, Sasuke haussa les épaules et se recala plus confortablement contre le torse chaud de son aîné, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, fermant les yeux pour simplement profiter de la tranquillité que lui assurait l'étreinte fraternelle.

Itachi sourit doucement en voyant les traits détendus et apaisés de son petit frère. Petit déjà, Sasuke avait l'habitude de venir se blottir contre lui à la moindre contrariété. Ce phénomène s'amplifia à la mort de leurs parents avant de s'atténuer petit à petit au fil des ans. Mais parfois il arrivait encore à son cadet de chercher du réconfort dans ses bras. A la découverte de ses sentiments pour Naruto, celui-ci était régulièrement venu dormir dans son lit, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

Même s'il ne dirait jamais rien, le jeune homme appréciait ces moments de tendresse fraternelle, aussi profita-t-il en silence de l'instant. Une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon le tira de ses pensées. Sortant l'appareil de sa cachette, il lut le message lui annonçant qu'il avait reçu un MP sur le jeu en ligne auquel il était inscrit. Curieux, il se connecta pour lire le message privé que son personnage féminin alla retirer de la boîte aux lettres virtuelle la plus proche de là où il se trouvait et sourit en voyant que c'était de Shukaku.

" Aprèm pourri. J'ai envie de te parler. MP moi dès que tu te co. Shukaku."

- Qui c'est ?

La voix grave et légèrement ensommeillée de son frère attira son attention sur celui-ci qui ne se gêna pas pour lire le message.

- Un ami avec qui je discute sur le jeu, répondit-il laconiquement.

Le haussement de sourcil interrogatif du plus jeune lui signifia clairement l'étonnement de ce dernier.

Itachi soupira doucement avant d'ébouriffer les mèches brunes de son petit frère, répondant à sa question muette :

- Oui, un ami. Je ne suis pas si asocial que tu as l'air de le croire.

- Hmm...

Sasuke se rencogna dans sa position précédente, fermant à nouveau les yeux, respectant pour une fois l'intimité de son aîné.

Après s'être assuré que sa réponse ne serait pas lue par des yeux indiscrets, Itachi tapa rapidement un message qu'il envoya :

" Opération chandelle en cours. Je reco ce soir. Susanoo."

Rangeant son portable, il sourit en pensant à la conversation que son interlocuteur virtuel et lui auraient le soir même. Lui aussi avait hâte d'y être.

**~oOo~ **

Gaara sortit de la salle de bain, plus que ravi d'avoir pu prendre une douche bien chaude après sa journée de cours. En passant devant la chambre de Naruto, il entendit la voix grave de celui-ci prononcer son prénom. Piqué par la curiosité, il poussa précautionneusement le battant de la porte entrebâillée pour mieux entendre la conversation que son ami tenait. Visiblement, il était au téléphone avec Sasuke, et ce qu'il entendit lui fit froid dans le dos.

- ... il est gay, et comme Itachi on sait pas, on ne risque rien à tenter le coup !

_- …_

- Je sais, je sais, mais du coup un bar gay, ce sera mieux que la boite de nuit...

_- …_

- Il faudra bien qu'on finisse par les caser un jour ou l'autre. Et puis ce serait sympa de faire des sorties à six !

- ...

- Oui, moi aussi je préférerais passer du temps avec toi à l'appart. Mais justement quand Gaara et Itachi seront casés, on aura l'appart pour nous tout seul, puisqu'ils iront chez leurs amoureuses, enfin amoureux pour Gaara.

Le roux préféra ne pas écouter la suite de la conversation, sinon il risquait de commettre un meurtre ! Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se connecta immédiatement sur le jeu où il se plaint auprès de Susanoo des plans plus ou moins foireux que son meilleur ami montait, avec la complicité de son chéri, pour le caser. Ses récriminations reçurent le soutien sans faille de son interlocuteur, qui visiblement se retrouvait régulièrement confronté au même problème.

Il raconta sans vergogne comment son crétin de colocataire l'avait inscrit, sans lui en parler avant, sur un site de rencontres hétérosexuelles parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il était gay. Maintenant, il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi il était obligé d'accompagner le couple d'amoureux dans des endroits qu'il aurait soigneusement évité en temps normal. Ses malheurs firent rire Susanoo qui réussit à le détendre et le convainquit de ne pas tuer son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne pensait pas à mal après tout, et tout ceci n'était que la preuve qu'il s'inquiétait du bonheur de Gaara.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand et Naruto fit irruption dans la pièce, faisant sursauter son ami d'enfance qui se prélassait sur son lit. La veille, Susanoo lui avait appris au cours de la soirée qu'il ne pourrait pas se connecter ce soir, pour cause de sortie avec son frère. Il ne savait rien de ce frère, à part que Susanoo et lui étaient assez proches. Il se demandait vaguement s'il était plus âgé ou plus jeune que son interlocuteur, quand le blond le tira de ses rêveries pour le plonger en plein cauchemar.

- Où tu as mis ton pantalon rouge... tu sais, celui en imitation cuir ?

Se redressant, Gaara s'enquit froidement de la raison pour laquelle il cherchait ce pantalon en fouillant dans son armoire sans même avoir demandé l'autorisation.

- On sort ce soir... je te l'ai pas dit ? Bon, ben maintenant tu le sais. On va dans un bar gay, alors faut que tu te sapes bien pour draguer !

Voilà, il le sentait qu'il devait craindre le pire. Se retenant d'étriper son meilleur ami, le roux descendit du lit et mit le blond à la porte de sa chambre, sans un mot. De l'autre côté du battant, la voix grave du blond retentit :

- Et dépêche-toi ! Sasu et Itachi seront là dans une heure !

Bon, au moins il ne serait pas le seul ce soir à s'ennuyer. Qui sait, peut-être même que voir le glacial Itachi Uchiwa aux prises avec des gays serait divertissant. Il était certain que la beauté froide et masculine de ce dernier ferait mouche dans ce milieu là aussi, sans doute même plus qu'en boîte de nuit. Juste pour ce détail là, il avait presque hâte d'y être au final.

Par contre de son point de vue, le petit couple d'amoureux ne supporterait pas longtemps l'ambiance de l'endroit. Sasuke était possessif, très possessif, alors voir son petit ami se faire aborder et draguer par des inconnus ne lui plairait pas du tout. Quand à Naruto... un ricanement lui échappa. Son ami blond qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche à SON Sasuke chéri, dans un bar gay ?! Vu le physique de l'Uchiwa, il allait avoir beaucoup de succès, et Naruto allait vivre l'enfer. Finalement, cette soirée serait peut-être plus amusante que prévue.

Itachi soupira en repoussant pour la énième fois de la soirée une paume un peu trop aventureuse à son goût. Accoudé au comptoir, il tentait de survivre aux assauts répétés de jeunes hommes plus ou moins tactiles, s'accrochant à son cocktail avec la force du désespoir. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de mains qui s'étaient malencontreusement égarées sur son arrière train, ni le nombre de bras qui étaient venus se poser sur ses épaules ou les doigts caressant sur ses avant bras.

Et ça, c'était sans tenir compte des nombreux compliments qu'il avait entendu sur sa silhouette, son visage ou ses cheveux. Un type lui avait même demandé la marque de son shampoing ! Un autre avait eu le culot de se proposer à lui en arguant que beau comme il l'était, il lui ferait la passe gratuite... Et il ne comptait même plus combien d'entre eux avaient plus ou moins habilement essayé de lui extorquer son numéro de téléphone, avec force techniques de dragues plus ou moins douteuses et de bas étage.

Un coup d'oeil vers son compagnon de galère lui apprit que celui-ci n'appréciait pas plus que lui la situation.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà envisagé de donner votre corps à la médecine, et ça tombe bien : je suis médecin. Du coup, un esquimau, ça vous tente ?

Posant un regard blasé sur le jeune homme qui venait de l'aborder, Itachi se demanda vaguement pourquoi celui-ci lui proposait une glace.

- Allez, ne vous faites pas prier. Je suis sûr que vous sentez cette magie qui s'opère entre nous, poursuivit l'importun.

Itachi leva un sourcil dubitatif et son interlocuteur lui fit un grand sourire, qui se voulait certainement charmeur, tout en disant :

- Non, plus bas.

Gaara soupira lourdement quand un jeune homme un peu gauche, mais mesurant sans peine une tête de plus que lui et bodybuildé, s'approcha de lui et lui lança un sourire en biais avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai toujours été nul pour les phrases d'approches. Je peux te peloter les tétons ?

Ses orbes anisés se fixèrent sans détour sur l'inconnu. Là, juste là, s'il avait eu des revolvers à la place de ses pupilles, le gars serait déjà mort, bien plus criblé de trous que n'importe quelle passoire. Sentant sûrement son antipathie froide et meurtrière, le garçon s'éloigna de lui sans insister.

Mais pourquoi, oui pourquoi, son frère avait-il eu l'idée de venir dans un bar gay ? Itachi commanda un autre martini au barman qui le lui tendit avec un numéro de téléphone inscrit sur le sous-verre cartonné, et un clin d'oeil aguicheur en prime. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les endroits trop fréquentés, mais rajouté à la musique assourdissante et aux tentatives d'approches intempestives, c'était l'enfer.

Il aurait largement préféré passer sa soirée à discuter avec Shukaku, il aurait au moins été sûr de pouvoir se détendre, et les phrases séductrices que lui envoyait son interlocuteur ne lui donnaient pas la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire morceaux de viande. La fumée qui envahissait l'endroit lui rappela une réplique de Shukaku qui l'avait étrangement touché :

" J'aimerais être l'une de tes cigarettes pour naître à tes lèvres et mourir à tes pieds."

La tige de tabac qu'il tenait à cet instant dans sa main avait pris soudain une toute autre dimension. Il n'avait pu alors s'empêcher d'imaginer une bouche à la place du filtre sur lequel il avait aspiré. Et cette pensée l'avait presque fait rougir devant son écran.

Leurs échanges se faisaient de plus en plus charmeurs et intimes. Les rêves qu'il faisait ensuite n'étaient que douceur et sensualité, des mains le caressant lentement, des lèvres l'embrassant langoureusement. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à mettre un visage sur le corps résolument masculin qui l'enlaçait de cette façon, l'échauffant de la plus tendre des manières. Il avait pourtant passé l'âge de faire des rêves érotiques, tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusque là.

Au début, il ne savait trop que répondre, plus gêné qu'autre chose par la tournure un peu trop sulfureuse que prenait la conversation. Mais il avait fini par se prendre au jeu et accepter ce badinage de moins en moins innocent et de plus en plus explicite. Il ne répondait jamais aux mots provocateurs, se contentant de donner quelques informations, parfois, quand il s'agissait de questions concrètes. "Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?" "Est-ce que tu as déjà été en couple ?" "Je t'ai raconté mes déboires, et toi est-ce que tu as déjà eu des relations sérieuses ?" Mais en même temps, la réponse était facile : c'était toujours non... et ça ne lui coûtait pas grand chose d'écrire ce simple mot.

Shukaku avait paru un peu surpris par sa réponse négative à toutes ses questions. Itachi lui avait alors vaguement expliqué qu'il avait eu bien d'autres priorités jusqu'à présent que de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse. Il n'était pas rentré dans les détails, peu désireux de commencer à raconter des évènements parfois douloureux. Son unique expérience en matière d'amour était un vague flirt avec une jeune fille quand il était au lycée, flirt qui s'était terminé de façon tragique.

La demoiselle l'avait buccalement agressé, ajoutant sa langue dans la partie, et il avait dû faire appel à toute sa force pour la repousser. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pris garde à l'endroit où se posèrent ses mains, et la gifle retentissante qu'il reçut lui appris que les seins n'étaient pas un lieu aussi facile d'accès qu'il y paraissait. Son ex-future-hypothétique-petite-amie l'avait alors planté là, la joue en feu et le coeur plus léger, en le traitant de pervers. Sasuke s'était affolé en le voyant rentrer le soir avec une marque rouge sur le visage et s'était empressé de lui mettre de la pommade et des glaçons, promettant mille tortures au responsable de ce drame.

Un sourire lui vint à ce souvenir et il tourna la tête à la recherche de son cadet. Il le trouva assis sur un tabouret un peu plus loin, Naruto debout entre ses jambes, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de la taille de son petit ami, fusillant du regard quiconque osait s'approcher d'un peu trop prés. Le blond, lui, discutait tranquillement avec le barman, ses avant-bras posés sur les épaules du brun, riant de temps en temps et se penchant pour embrasser le visage renfrogné de son chéri à la moindre occasion.

Un jeune homme brun à la peau pâle s'approcha du petit couple et aborda Naruto sans la moindre gêne. Itachi n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit. Par contre, il vit parfaitement les yeux bleus du blond s'écarquiller largement et Sasuke lui lancer un regard assassin, certainement assaisonné de quelques mots peu amènes. Le malotru insista et l'aîné des Uchiwa failli pousser un cri de victoire en voyant son petit frère se lever d'un bond et se diriger vers lui au pas de charge, traînant son amoureux à sa suite, ignorant l'importun.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de prononcer un seul mot et l'attrapa simplement par le bras, l'obligeant à le suivre jusqu'à la sortie, Gaara suivant docilement le mouvement. Le trajet les menant à la voiture se fit rapidement et au rythme des pas énervés du plus jeune des deux frères, qui n'avait lâché ni Naruto, ni Itachi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous installés dans la voiture que le brun explosa littéralement, éclairant les deux célibataires sur les raisons de ce départ précipité.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend ce type ? "Salut je m'appelle Haku. Retiens bien mon nom parce que d'ici la fin de la nuit tu vas le crier. Oh et ton copain peut regarder s'il veut !" Et toi, tu dis rien !

Naruto tenta d'apaiser au mieux la colère de son chéri, et sa crise de possessivité.

- J'ai été tellement surpris que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre...

- Et le barman, tu crois que j'ai pas vu la façon dont il te regardait. Il fallait le dire si je gênais !

- Mais Sasu... Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Ce mec était juste sympa et marrant, c'est tout.

Le blond se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami, calmant efficacement la jalousie de celui-ci. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent une moue boudeuse flottait encore sur le visage aux traits aristocratiques de Sasuke. Souriant doucement, Naruto dit d'une voix amusée :

- Et puis toi aussi, tu as eu du succès. Y'a ce type qui t'as dit que tu avais de jolies jambes.

Sasuke se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en répliquant d'une voix froide :

- Tu parles ! Après il m'a demandé à quelle heure elles ouvraient !

Sans tenir compte de l'expression choquée de son amoureux, le brun poursuivit en marmonnant :

- En plus, y'en a un qui m'a touché les fesses...  
Un cri outragé retentit dans la voiture, faisant presque sursauter les deux témoins de la scène.

- Quoi ! Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces mecs ? Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de te toucher, surtout à cet endroit ! Et l'autre... A quelle heure elles ouvrent ! Putain je vais lui faire sa fête si je le retrouve ! Bon c'est décidé, on retournera plus jamais dans un bar gay !

A l'avant de la berline, Gaara et Itachi se retinrent tant bien que mal de pousser un cri de victoire. Finalement, il faudrait qu'ils remercient tous ces dragueurs lourdauds qui avaient fait fuir définitivement les deux tourtereaux. Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé, au moins voilà un endroit où Sasuke et Naruto ne les emmèneraient plus jamais. Aussi possessif et jaloux l'un que l'autre, ces deux là !

Confortablement installé sur son pouf couleur sable, Gaara discutait avec Susanoo, lui racontant la soirée catastrophique qu'il venait de passer, et énumérant les pires phrases d'approches qu'il avait entendu ce soir. La plus drôle venait d'un jeune homme légèrement éméché qui lui avait sorti sans la moindre honte : "Ton regard de braise me rend merguez !". L'icône fou rire qui apparut sur son écran en réponse lui fit définitivement regretter de ne pas entendre le son de la voix de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas passé une meilleure soirée que lui, la sortie avec son frère s'étant révélée catastrophique. Lui qui n'aimait pas être dragué, il avait été servi. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi quelqu'un lui avait proposé une glace, un esquimau pour être exact. Avec un sourire, Gaara avait éclairé sa lanterne, un smiley choqué surgissant sur l'écran à la suite de ses explications très imagées.

Le seul point positif de la soirée était qu'au moins ce type de sortie ne risquait pas de se renouveler. Il fit part de cette bonne nouvelle à Susanoo, et la discussion se poursuivit, glissant doucement mais sûrement vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime. Gaara ne pouvait se cacher de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son interlocuteur. Ses rêves reflétaient parfaitement ses envies de moins en moins chastes, et il n'hésitait plus à lui faire savoir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, et ce malgré le peu de répondant de Susanoo dans ces cas là et son absence concrète à ses côtés.

**~oOo~**

Enfermé dans une cabine des vestiaires de la piscine, où son frère et son chéri avaient décidé d'aller, Itachi se déshabillait lentement, pas pressé de se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça. Il faisait beau, très beau même, et la piscine était en grande partie extérieure, pour son plus grand malheur. Alors qu'il sortait tout ce dont il aurait besoin de son sac, il entendit des voix provenir de la cabine mitoyenne à la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Sasuke et Naruto, et surtout en écoutant leur conversation.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir bien préparé le terrain ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je chante les louanges d'Itachi et Gaara à Karin depuis plus de trois semaines.

- Tu lui as bien dit que ton frère te ressemblait ? En plus beau ?

- Naru...

- Tu sais bien que pour moi c'est toi le plus beau, mais c'est juste pour Karin.

- Je sais, et oui je lui ai dit ne t'inquiètes pas. Itachi est le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus cool, je ne suis rien à côté.

- Sasu... Fais pas cette tête. Tu sais que je n'aime que toi, hein ? Pas Itachi. Toi, et uniquement toi ! C'est toi le plus beau et le plus intelligent pour moi, Itachi ne t'arrives même pas à la cheville.

- Hmpff...

La discussion se finit par des bruits de bisous humides, mais ce qui poussa Itachi à sortir au plus vite de la cabine fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit, prononcée par Naruto :

- Putain Sasu... j'ai envie... très envie...  
Itachi rejoignit les casiers en courant, peu désireux d'entendre les éventuels ébats des deux amoureux.

En rangeant ses affaires dans la case métallique, Itachi tenta d'endiguer la vague de panique qui l'assaillit au souvenir de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ces deux-là voulaient le caser avec Karin ? Oh mon Dieu, il espérait sincèrement que la fixation que la demoiselle faisait sur son cadet survivrait au discours, visiblement plus que flatteur que son frère avait fait sur lui. Cette fille était complètement folle. Pire que Sakura et Ino réunies !

La jeune fille suivait le même cursus universitaire que Sasuke, dans une filière informatique, et avait immédiatement flashé sur le jeune homme. Et aujourd'hui elle accompagnait Suigetsu et Jûgo, deux autres amis de Fac, à la piscine avec eux. Son regard se posa sur Gaara qui rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans le casier mitoyen au sien. Son frère aîné, Kankûro, un grand brun aux allures de nounours jovial et moqueur, était à ses côtés, faisant seul la conversation, visiblement habitué au peu de répondant de son cadet.

Les deux amoureux ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, et ils allèrent tous ensemble s'installer sur les transats posés sur le bord des bassins extérieurs. Ils y retrouvèrent Jûgo et Suigetsu, ce dernier tenant dans ses bras sa petite amie, Témari une blonde énergique et au caractère bien trempé, soeur aînée de Gaara. Mais surtout, le pire cauchemar à l'heure actuelle d'Itachi, une rouquine aux cheveux longs et aux manières expansives qui était déjà installée sur une chaise longue : Karin.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, la demoiselle sauta littéralement sur son cadet, minaudant qu'il lui avait manqué, et lui demandant ce qu'il pensait du maillot de bain, microscopique, Itachi tenait à le dire, qu'elle portait. Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à son amoureux de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'entraînant dans l'eau chaude du bassin le plus proche. Avec un soupir, l'aîné des Uchiwa s'assit sur un transat, ouvrit son tube de crème solaire et commença à s'en badigeonner le corps. Sa peau pâle ne tolérait pas le soleil, et il ne tenait pas à finir sa journée en ressemblant à une écrevisse.

La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants souffla de dépit et vint s'asseoir sur le bain de soleil à côté du sien. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se tourner vers lui, le jaugeant clairement du regard, l'évaluant des pieds à la tête. Sa bouche finit par s'étirer sur un sourire carnassier.

- Alors comme ça, tu es le frère aîné de Sasuke-kun ? C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles... Tu as un certain charme. Tu n'es pas aussi beau que lui mais... pourquoi pas après tout. Qui sait, si je sors avec toi, peut être que Sasuke-kun s'intéressera un peu plus à moi ?

En disant cela, la jeune femme s'était approchée, trop près, beaucoup trop près, essayant de faire paraître beaucoup plus avantageuse sa maigre poitrine, à peine masquée par les triangles noir de son maillot de bain minuscule. Elle se pencha vers lui, son souffle effleurant ses joues, ses seins presque inexistants se collant à son bras alors qu'elle le saisissait entre ses mains.

- Dis, on sort ensemble ? Je pourrais même faire un effort et coucher avec toi. En fermant les yeux, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Aahh, avoir l'impression de coucher avec Sasuke-kun... ça me fait déjà tout chose rien que d'y penser.

Itachi sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine malgré le soleil qui dardait ses puissants rayons sur la pelouse. Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette fille ? C'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Son bras enserré par la jeune femme se couvrit de chair de poule. Une profonde répugnance l'étreignit, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. Il fronça les sourcils et darda son regard le plus réfrigérant qui soit sur la sangsue rousse suspendue à lui. Il ne supporterait pas une seconde de plus d'être en contact avec cette horreur.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je ne serais jamais un substitut de mon frère. Les filles comme toi qui se comportent comme des traînées me débectent. Tu devrais avoir honte. Jamais mon frère ne s'intéressera à une pauvre fille comme toi, et moi encore moins.

Sa voix froide fut aussi coupante qu'une lame. Il dégagea brusquement son bras de l'étreinte de la demoiselle et s'en éloigna rapidement, allant s'asseoir sur une chaise longue plus éloignée de celle de Karin, préférant la compagnie silencieuse de Gaara à celle exécrable de la rouquine.

Il retint un sourire en entendant les marmonnements de son voisin de transat qui se plaignit de l'absence de sable, disant que la plage ça aurait été bien plus sympa que la piscine. Itachi ne pouvait que partager cet avis. Au moins à la mer, il aurait pu se baigner un peu, alors qu'ici le chlore contenu dans l'eau nuisait à ses yeux fragiles. Juste devant lui, Témari et Suigetsu s'embrassaient amoureusement, le jeune homme s'appuyant sur le rebord du bassin dans lequel ils faisaient trempette.

Les pensées d'Itachi dérivèrent une fois de plus vers Shukaku, dont les propos de plus en plus explicites avaient une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer chez lui des réactions corporelles dignes d'un adolescent pré-pubère. Depuis qu'il avait avoué à son interlocuteur sa complète inexpérience dans le domaine du sexe, celui-ci se faisait un malin plaisir de lui détailler suavement tout ce qu'il lui ferait s'il en avait l'occasion. Bien que cela resta sage, n'allant pas plus loin que des caresses et des baisers, virtuels bien entendu, Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement excité et il ressentait une certaine frustration que tout ceci ne soit justement que virtuel.

Un éclat de rire amena son regard sur Naruto et Sasuke qui se battaient dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant à qui mieux mieux et essayant de se noyer l'un l'autre. Le brun était à l'heure actuelle juché sur le dos de son petit ami et tentait de le faire tomber en le chatouillant sans vergogne. Son entreprise finit par réussir, mais qu'à moitié : Naruto coula bien au fond du bassin, mais y entraîna son chéri, toujours sur son dos, avec lui.

Voir le bonheur éclatant de son cadet et l'amour profond qui l'unissait à son "crétin personnel", dixit Sasuke, lui avait donné envie de laisser une chance à Shukaku, protégé par l'anonymat de la toile. Aussi était-il peu à peu entré dans le jeu de séduction initié par son interlocuteur. Une certaine confiance s'était instaurée entre eux et au fil du temps et des conversations, Itachi avait de plus en plus envie de franchir le cap de la rencontre réelle avec son contact.

Celui-ci l'avait prévenu qu'il était un Seme, mais cela n'avait pas posé de problème particulier à Itachi. Les cris que son petit frère poussait quand il passait la nuit avec Naruto n'étaient que teintés de plaisir pur. Il en avait donc conclu que le rôle de Uke ne devait pas être des plus désagréable, pourvu que le partenaire soit attentionné. Comment savait-il que Sasuke était le receveur dans son couple ? Il avait eu l'immense privilège d'entendre un matin, après une nuit particulièrement bruyante, son petit frère chéri se plaindre à Naruto de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir "à cause de tes idées à la con !".

Courageusement, l'aîné des deux frères avait fui dans la salle de bain, peu désireux de connaître les idées en question. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la sexualité de son innocent et supposé asexué petit frère venait de lui suffire amplement comme information. Voilà bien une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé, et à laquelle il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir de réponse. Il avait fallu à Itachi une très longue douche et beaucoup de musique pour chasser de son esprit des images tout à fait perturbantes du couple qui petit-déjeunait dans sa cuisine.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le dos de Sasuke avait pris une jolie teinte rosée.

- Otouto ! appela-t-il.

La tête brune de son cadet se tourna immédiatement vers lui et il lui lança d'un geste habile son tube XXL de crème solaire en précisant :

- Ton dos !

Il ne fallut pas dix secondes pour que Sasuke se retrouve assis à côté de lui, Naruto lui tartinant généreusement le dos de crème protectrice. Les ronchonnements du brun furent interrompus par une tirade moralisatrice du blond sur l'importance de se protéger, surtout quand on avait la peau aussi pâle, pour éviter tout risque de coup de soleil et de cancer cutané. Itachi sourit doucement en voyant la douceur des gestes de Naruto, ses mains massant tendrement la peau d'albâtre, et Sasuke se détendant subrepticement sous les attentions de son petit ami.

Il se mordilla doucement les lèvres, retenant une pointe d'envie face à la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes amants à ses côtés. Ils se faisaient confiance et s'aimaient énormément. Avec Shukaku... Ce n'était que virtuel, et plus le temps passait et plus il le regrettait. Son interlocuteur et lui se comprenaient parfaitement, et avaient beaucoup de goûts en commun. Leurs caractères respectifs se mariaient plutôt bien sur la toile, et les discussions de ces dernières semaines lui donnaient envie de bien plus que ce simple contact par ordinateurs interposés.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et son expérience amoureuse se résumait à peau de chagrin. Pourtant, le fait que Shukaku flirte avec lui ne le dérangeait pas, et s'imaginer en couple avec un autre homme ne le choquait pas plus que ça, tant que c'était Shukaku. L'idée d'avoir une relation avec une fille du même acabit, ou pas loin, comme Karin, ou avec l'un des types qui l'avaient dragué l'autre soir dans ce bar gay le révulsait. Avec son alter-ego virtuel, c'était différent, même s'ils n'avaient fait que discuter et jouer ensemble, rien de plus.

Il était bien conscient du ridicule de la situation, lui en train de caresser l'idée fantasque de construire quelque chose avec une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Si ça se trouvait, son interlocuteur habitait de l'autre côté du globe et ils ne se verraient sans doute jamais. C'était sûrement la sécurité de cet anonymat sur la toile et le côté intangible de leurs échanges qui lui avait permis de se laisser aller à s'ouvrir autant. Et maintenant ? Il se surprenait à souhaiter de pouvoir ancrer tout ça dans le réel, de défier Shukaku de réaliser vraiment tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Est-ce que c'était possible de tomber amoureux d'une personne que l'on n'a jamais rencontré ? Shukaku semblait le croire et était déjà "dingue de lui", selon ses propres dires. Son esprit, sa répartie, son humour et son côté sensuel lui plaisaient, mais s'imaginer lui, Itachi Uchiwa éprouver de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ça lui faisait tout drôle. Pourtant, il désirait vraiment le voir et l'entendre confirmer tout ça "en vrai", en "réalité".

**To be continued...**

* * *

Commentaires des auteures : 

Alors au départ ça ne devait être qu'un One Shot, mais vu la longueur on a décidé de couper en deux. La suite arrive donc bientôt : Pour l'anniversaire d'Itachi !

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Gaara et Itachi se regardent sans rien dire, puis regardent les auteures déjà plongées dans la suite. Itachi finit par poser une question :

- C'est une blague ?

Les deux auteures lèvent le nez de leurs écrans :

- Ben, non. Pourquoi ?

- Moi et Gaara ! On peut savoir d'où vous sortez une idée pareille ?

- Quoi ? Elle est très bien cette idée.

Gaara soupire et ronchonne :

- Moi ce que je me demande c'est où vous avez pêché des phrases d'approche aussi nulles.

- Sur internet, dans les techniques de dragues les plus nulles !

Naru, qui passait par là, rigole avant de se tourner vers Sasu :

- Tu me refais une pool-dance ?

- Dans tes rêves ! grogne Sasu.

Kyuubi arrive en râlant :

- J'ai pas de rôle dans cette fic, c'est nul ! Reviewez pour protester !

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chandelles. Seconde Partie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissement : **Citron, citron, citron et citron... vous voilà prévenu.

Bonne lecture.

Yzan et Lili.

* * *

**~ Chandelles.~**

**~Seconde partie.~**

Assis à la table d'un café, Gaara surveillait les personnes qui entraient et sortaient, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux, un peu anxieux à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver incessamment sous peu. Il était seul, à une petite table bien en vue depuis la porte et attendait quelqu'un avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Naruto l'avait questionné sur l'identité de la personne qu'il devait rencontrer, s'enthousiasmant plus que de raison et espérant à haute voix que Gaara ne rencontre son âme soeur aujourd'hui même.

Le roux s'était pratiquement enfui de l'appartement son sac sur le dos et son meilleur ami lui hurlant des conseils et des encouragements par la porte, puis la fenêtre quand il fut dans la rue. La petite mamie du rez-de-chaussée avait semblé particulièrement choqué quand le blond lui avait beuglé de surtout bien prendre son pied avec son beau gosse. Il n'avait rien répondu à ça, se contentant d'envoyer un regard noir et peu amène à la vieille bigote qui les écoutait, pas qu'elle ait vraiment eu le choix, la voix de stentor de son colocataire résonnant dans toute la rue.

Gaara but une gorgée de bière, essayant de contenir son impatience et son stress. Parce que dans quelques minutes, il allait enfin rencontrer Susanoo, son mystérieux interlocuteur en ligne. Ils avaient découvert deux semaines auparavant qu'ils habitaient dans la même ville et depuis il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir le rencontrer en vrai. En toute honnêteté, il avait craint d'avoir plus de mal à convaincre son contact, mais celui-ci après s'être fait légèrement prier avait accepté une rencontre IRL.

Leurs derniers échanges avaient prit une tournure de plus en plus sensuelle, et Gaara maudissait intérieurement l'époque bénie et malheureusement révolue où son poignet droit avait pu se reposer un peu. L'envie de pouvoir rencontrer enfin celui qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie le tenaillait de plus en plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver tant de chose pour quelqu'un juste par l'intermédiaire d'un ordinateur.

Susanoo le faisait rire, le comprenait, le soutenait, lui tenait tête quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord, et tout ceci ne faisait que renforcer l'attachement de plus en plus grand qu'il ressentait pour son interlocuteur. Plus que son apparence physique dont il ne savait pas grand chose, c'était la personnalité de son contact qui le charmait, le séduisait ; lui donnait envie de bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'ouvrait complètement, faisant confiance à Susanoo et se projetant dans l'avenir avec lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Néji ou Lee.

Alors il était là à attendre patiemment celui qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo, appréhendant autant que désirant cette rencontre qui changerait tout entre eux. Il le savait, ce rendez-vous pouvait très bien tourner au cauchemar le plus absolu ou au plus beau des contes de fées. Mais il était prêt à prendre le risque, priant pour qu'au pire des cas cela débouche sur une belle amitié. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici dans ce café simple mais chaleureux, et s'il en croyait sa montre, Susanno ne devrait plus tarder.

Ils avaient choisi un signe distinctif, Gaara avait mit bien en évidence son sac à dos couleur sable avec un logo dessus. Le dessin d'un sablier noir coiffé d'un rectangle noir était un symbole très ancien et il savait d'expérience qu'il était un des derniers sur cette terre a l'exhiber encore. Susanoo devait porter une écharpe rouge, chose qui pourrait passer inaperçue si on n'était pas en plein mois d'août et que la chaleur ambiante n'était pas si suffocante.

La clochette au dessus de la porte retentit, le tirant de ses pensées, il fut un peu étonné de voir Itachi entrer dans le café. Par habitude, il chercha des yeux Sasuke et Naruto près à invectiver son ami si celui-ci se pointait juste pour faire sa commère. A sa grande surprise l'aîné des Uchiwa était seul. Posant son regard vert anisé sur lui, il s'apprêtait à le saluer d'un signe de tête quand un détail le fit se figer sur place. Itachi Uchiwa portait une écharpe rouge enroulée autour de son cou.

Les orbes sombres l'observèrent un court instant avant de se poser sur son sac à dos posé bien en évidence à ses pieds. La surprise la plus totale se lut sur le visage aux traits fins du brun avant de laisser place à une expression qui traduisait bien son hésitation. Lui-même ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Devait-il partir ou rester ? Ce rendez-vous avait-il encore le moindre sens ? C'était Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke, son compagnon de galère quand il fallait tenir la chandelle pour les deux amoureux, le glacial, froid et taciturne Itachi. Il était tout de même sidéré de constater de ses propres yeux que Susanoo n'était nul autre qu'Itachi...

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Encore un plan foireux de son frère ou une blague douteuse de Naruto ? Lui, Itachi venait pour rencontrer Shukaku, et il se trouvait nez-à-nez avec nul autre que Gaara, le meilleur ami psychopathe du blond. Comment était-ce possible ? Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le sac à dos. Aucun doute, c'était bien le logo dont son interlocuteur lui avait envoyé la photo. Revenant au visage stupéfait du roux, il fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci était au moins aussi surpris que lui. Ainsi donc, Shukaku et Gaara n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun s'avança, hésitant, et s'assit face au jeune homme roux qui le fixait toujours aussi surpris. Comment c'était possible qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien via internet et aient si peu de choses à se dire lors de ces trop longues soirées à se fondre dans le décor ? Ceci dit, il comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant. Le meilleur ami du blond vivait le même enfer que lui en compagnie du couple de tourtereaux, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il compatisse à son triste sort de chandelier et le comprenne aussi bien.

Un serveur vint à leur table et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire, Itachi commanda un café noir alors que Gaara recommandait une bière. Le garçon de café s'éloigna, les laissant seuls en tête-à-tête. Le silence entre eux était épais, leurs regards se croisant de temps à autres. La gêne était palpable, chacun des deux réalisant peu à peu. Le constat de qui ils étaient en réalité, dans la vrai vie, éclairait d'un tout autre jour toutes ces conversations qu'ils avaient eu.

- Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver seuls, sans les deux sangsues.

La voix atone de Gaara brisa le silence. D'un signe de tête, Itachi approuva avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai que sans leurs roucoulements intempestifs, c'est presque trop calme.

La remarque tira un rictus amusé au roux, qui ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- C'est clair. Au moins cette fois, ils ne nous ont pas traîné dans je ne sais quel endroit. Le pire reste pour moi le bar gay.

Itachi manqua s'étouffer avec son café au souvenir de cette soirée catastrophique. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Avec un soupir désabusé, le plus vieux reprit :

- Je me demande ce qui leur a pris ce jour là. Vu comment ils sont aussi jaloux et possessifs l'un que l'autre, c'était évident que ça allait mal finir.

Garra se cala plus confortablement au fond de son siège, buvant tranquillement une gorgée de bière avant de lancer d'une voix où perçait l'amusement.

- En fait, c'est en partie de ma faute.

Le brun face à lui leva un sourcil interrogatif, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté que mon meilleur ami, Naruto donc, m'avait inscrit sur un site de rencontre hétérosexuelle ?

- Oui. Sasuke m'a fait le même coup, pas un pour rattraper l'autre on dirait, soupira Itachi.

- Je lui ai gentiment rappelé que j'étais gay et, le soir même je l'ai surpris en train d'en parler avec Sasuke au téléphone.

Itachi fit la moue avant de remuer sa cuillère dans sa tasse et de rétorquer sans lever les yeux :

- Ils étaient vraiment décidés à nous caser ces deux-là...

- Faut croire... répondit Gaara.

Ils discutèrent du petit couple infernal et de ses manigances qui les avaient conduits à jouer le rôle de chandeliers accrochés à leurs chandelles dans des situations pas toujours très agréables. Ils en vinrent à parler un peu d'eux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi par l'intermédiaire d'un jeu vidéo ils s'entendaient aussi bien, retrouvant peu à peu la connivence, la simplicité, la sincérité et la confiance de leurs échanges via ordinateur.

Les lèvres d'Itachi s'étirèrent en un sourire discret à une remarque pince-sans-rire que fit son vis à vis. Gaara détacha l'une de ses mains de son verre de bière et osa l'avancer sur la table, la posant doucement sur l'une de celles fines et gracieuses du brun.

- Tout ce que j'ai dit quand je parlais à Susanoo, je le pensais tu sais. Tout, y compris les parties les plus intimes.

Les orbes sombres plongèrent dans le regard vert anis avant de se poser sur la paume chaude sur ses doigts. Itachi garda le silence, ne sachant trop comment réagir à l'intonation rauque et sulfureuse qu'il avait perçue derrière les mots pas si innocents que ça. Associer Shukaku et Gaara lui faisait encore tout drôle et était étrange. Mais en toute sincérité, ce n'était pas dérangeant. C'était juste bizarre. Un coup d'oeil vers le visage énigmatique qui ne le quittait pas du regard le fit frissonner.

Ses iris noir revinrent vers le visage qu'il détailla avec précision. Finalement, il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à un psychopathe et il ne lui faisait plus peur du tout. En y regardant bien, le roux dégageait même un certain charme. Il observa le kanji représentant le mot amour gravé en noir sur le coin du front. Shukaku lui avait confié avoir un piercing au visage mais, après un examen minutieux, Itachi ne trouva pas de bijoux sur les traits neutres.

Gaara supporta sans broncher le regard scrutateur et esquissa même un début de sourire en voyant les pupilles sombres rester littéralement suspendues à ses lèvres. Il se douta du cheminement de pensées de celui qui lui faisait face et décida de se montrer magnanime.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit-il tout en terminant sa phrase en jouant avec le piercing qui ornait sa langue, faisant cliqueter la boule en acier chirurgical entre ses dents.

Itachi baissa les yeux, piqué au vif et ses augustes pommettes se teintèrent légèrement de rouge. Avait-il été si transparent ? Ou bien était-ce parce que Shukaku ne le connaissait que trop bien ? La douce caresse d'un pouce sur sa main lui fit réaliser qu'elle était toujours prisonnière de celle de Gaara.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, et maintenant que je sais ce qu'il se cache derrière tes expressions froides, je te trouve encore plus attirant.

Itachi sursauta, sentant un pied sous la table jouer avec le sien. Il plongea derechef son regard dans sa tasse de café pour se donner contenance, tasse qui se révéla désespérément vide ne lui fournissant aucun dérivatif au tourbillon de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, certaines totalement contradictoires les unes aux autres. Il était partagé entre l'envie et le rejet. Il avait aimé flirter avec Shukaku, mais une fois associé à Gaara, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était un bambin faisant des siennes à l'école, il l'avait vu grandir, aux côtés de Naruto et de Sasuke.

Il se souvint même de la première relation sérieuse que le jeune homme avait entretenu avec un certain Neji qui, à l'époque aux dires de Naruto ne réussissait pas à son meilleur ami, et de ses déboires avec Lee, l'étrange garçon plein d'énergie qui l'entourait d'attentions tout en affichant une attitude extravertie et des paroles rocambolesques. A ces moments là, il avait suivi tout ça de loin, Naruto et Sasuke lui en parlant de temps en temps ou en discutant entre eux, lui-même simple témoin à la marge de la vie du rouquin.

Sa perplexité se renforça. Coucher avec Gaara n'avait plus du tout la même portée que le faire avec Shukaku. Ce n'était pas un garçon anonyme rencontré sur un tchat quelconque, c'était le meilleur ami de Naruto, le jeune homme étrange qu'il avait côtoyé pendant tant d'années, son compagnon de chandelles lors de soirées improbables, et ce petit jeu entre eux n'était plus du tout si innocent. Était-il capable d'aller plus loin avec lui dans ces conditions ? En sachant maintenant vraiment qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo auquel il s'était attaché.

Si ça se passait mal, il aurait très probablement Naruto et Sasuke sur le dos, en plus de devoir continuer à côtoyer le jeune homme car le blond ne se passerait certainement pas de son meilleur ami pour ses beaux yeux et Sasuke n'arrêterait pas de voir son amoureux pour ça. Et ça c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, cette histoire serait probablement l'origine d'une brouille entre les deux amants, Sasuke prenant son parti et Naruto celui de son vis à vis. Itachi soupira et affronta le regard vert d'eau.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique qu'on se connaisse déjà tous les deux ? souffla-t-il.

- Ce qui se passe entre nous ne regarde que nous, les autres n'ont pas à s'en mêler. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes jamais mêlés de leurs affaires, rétorqua calmement le roux.

- Tu parles de ton meilleur ami et de mon petit frère, qui ont tenté par tous les moyens de nous pousser dans les bras d'autres personnes, tu sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'en mêleront et que ça les affectera. Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

Gaara retint un sourire, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de noter que le beau brun ne disait pas non à ses avances sous-entendues. Lui était prêt à prendre ce risque, il s'était trop attaché à la personnalité de Susanoo et voir que celui-ci n'était autre que le frère aîné de Sasuke ne changeait rien. Il devait donc réussir à convaincre ce dernier que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Raffermissant sa prise sur la main pâle et accentuant ses mouvements de pieds sous la table, il reprit la parole d'un ton calme.

- Tu vois toujours le côté négatif des choses. Toi et moi, on s'entend bien. Peu importe qu'on s'appelle par des pseudo, ça reste nous. Ne ferme pas la porte à ce qui pourrait être le début d'une belle histoire, juste parce que tu as peur que ça se passe mal et de ce que ça pourrait impliquer.

- Je ne veux pas être un sujet de discorde entre Sasuke et Naruto...

- Pourquoi tu ne penserais pas un peu à toi pour changer ? Il ne s'agit pas d'eux. Il s'agit de toi, de moi, et de ce nous qui pourrait exister si tu veux bien nous laisser une chance.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Si ça l'est, Itachi.

Le ton empreint de confiance fit tiquer le plus âgé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi sûr et aussi affirmatif que son compagnon assis en face de lui et d'un calme olympien.

Gaara continua à combattre les réticences de l'Uchiwa, tentant de le convaincre tant par ses paroles que par ses gestes. Peu à peu, les objections négatives du brun se firent plus rares, Itachi se laissant peu à peu persuader, mais pas non plus tout à fait. Le jeune homme tatoué ralentit ses ardeurs sentant que celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un être froid et glacial jusqu'à ce qu'il ne découvre Susanoo n'était tout simplement pas prêt à franchir ce cap avec lui, même si quelque part, il en avait envie.

Ne voulant pas le braquer et perdre toute chance, le plus jeune proposa de se rencontrer une autre fois, tous les deux, de se découvrir dans la vraie vie maintenant qu'ils savaient qui ils étaient, et d'avancer petit à petit. Itachi sembla rasséréné à cette proposition qu'il accepta. Ils convinrent d'une nouvelle rencontre le week-end de la semaine suivante. Ce serait l'occasion d'aller au cinéma et de choisir cette fois un film qu'ils avaient envie de voir tous les deux et de passer du temps ensemble, seuls à seuls, à l'écart de Naruto et Sasuke. Et ils verraient bien où ça les mènerait.

Ils réglèrent leurs consommation en silence et sortirent du café, Gaara laissant courtoisement Itachi franchir la porte le premier. Le rouquin s'apprêtait à saluer le brun et à rentrer en empruntant les transports en commun quand, à sa grande surprise, Itachi le retint.

- Je peux te déposer si tu veux. Je suis venu en voiture, proposa l'aîné Uchiwa.

Gaara accepta l'offre avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, l'autre ne se rendant absolument pas compte d'à quel point il était transparent, désirant prolonger encore un peu ce rendez vous, même s'il n'avait pas été exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le rouquin boucla sa ceinture sur le siège passager et ne put retenir un soupir désabusé à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Naruto devait sûrement l'attendre de pied ferme et le bombarderait de questions dès qu'il serait rentré. Affronter le blond survolté et curieux comme une musaraigne ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. La question de son conducteur le tira de ses réflexions.

- Un problème ?

- Pas vraiment... Un meilleur ami collant plutôt. Il va me harceler pour tout savoir... et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en discuter avec lui. Il est un peu lourd parfois. Il ne va pas me lâcher.

- Hmm. Je vois. Tu peux rester dormir à l'appartement si tu veux. Comme ça tu ne l'affronteras que demain.

Gaara accepta la proposition fort bienvenue. Naruto devait l'attendre de pied ferme et ça lui donnerait le temps de temporiser et de passer un peu plus de temps avec Itachi, Sasuke respectant beaucoup plus l'intimité de son frère, se montrerait moins curieux de le voir là.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres sur le trajet, renouant avec quelques discussions qu'ils avaient eu en tant que Shukaku et Susanoo, apprenant à se passer d'écrans interposés. Le pouffement discret d'Itachi retentit une ou deux fois à l'évocation de soirées où ils avaient vaillamment tenu la chandelle sans se douter des plans de marieuse de leur couple favori. Le léger rire fit sourire discrètement Gaara. Il avait tant de fois regretté de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre derrière son ordinateur et il s'avouait plus que charmé.

La berline fut garée sans encombres dans le parking souterrain et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur tout en échangeant encore quelques mots. Itachi était à nouveau détendu, savourant de renouer avec les remarques justes, parfois désabusées et caustiques si particulières de son interlocuteur. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent entre les parois anonymes, le plus âgé des deux appuyant sur le bouton qui les mènerait au bon étage.

Le brun se retourna vers le rouquin qui était redevenu silencieux. Le regard anisé posé sur lui le fit presque frissonner. Gaara détaillait son visage sans rien masquer de son désir et de son envie qui transparaissaient dans ses pupilles. Itachi se retint d'avoir un mouvement de recul qui n'aurait rien eu d'Uchiwesque et affronta bravement l'expression de convoitise ardente, ne sachant trop quoi en faire si ce n'était se sentir mal à l'aise et piégé dans cet espace exigu qui ne lui fournissait aucune échappatoire.

Gaara fit un pas résolu vers l'objet de toutes ses aspirations, sa main effleura une joue pâle et il perçut le frissonnement de celui qui lui faisait face. Il était si beau que c'en était insoutenable. Il fondit sur le visage enchanteur, faisant fi de toute sa retenue. C'était trop tentant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Itachi dont le dos rencontra l'une des parois métalliques de l'ascenseur qui les emmenait vers l'appartement des frères Uchiwa.

Au début, prêt à repousser son assaillant, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de son agresseur sans vraiment se résoudre à pousser en avant. La sensation chaude et douce, surprenante était agréable, fort agréable même, n'ayant rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant avec ses maigres expériences passées. Itachi ferma les yeux, la présence un peu moite devenant plus présente quand Gaara pencha la tête sur le côté et approfondit le contact.

Gaara s'était soulevé sur la pointe de ses pieds afin d'atteindre les lèvres fines, ses mains prenant en coupe le visage anguleux et altier qu'il trouvait si beau. Il sentit les lèvres fines sous les siennes répondre timidement à sa douce sollicitation. Tendrement, il passa une langue mutine sur la bouche du beau brun, souriant légèrement en sentant celle-ci s'entrouvrir en un souffle tremblant.

Il sentit ses réticences fondre comme neige au soleil sous la douce pression humide et la caresse taquine de la pointe de cette langue chaude. Toutes les conversations sensuelles qu'ils avaient eues par ordinateurs interposés lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, échauffant ses sens. Un léger frisson courut le long de son échine, quand il sentit le piercing qui ornait le muscle moite frôler sa lèvre supérieure. C'était agréable, même plus qu'agréable...

Les doigts du plus jeune glissèrent dans la longue chevelure noire, appréciant la douceur des mèches soyeuses. Il ne put résister à la tentation de tirer sur l'élastique qui les retenait en une queue basse sur la nuque pâle et gracile, les libérant entièrement. Les cheveux couleur de nuit se répandirent en une rivière sombre encadrant la figure troublée. Avec lenteur, Gaara passa ses mains dans toute la longueur des mèches fluides, se délectant de les sentir couler entre ses doigts comme de l'eau.

Ses orbes sombres plongèrent dans le regard vert anis empli d'un désir brûlant et les lèvres chaudes et tentatrices revinrent sur les siennes. Itachi frémit quand le corps athlétique de son vis-à-vis se colla un peu plus au sien. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, son rythme précipité devenant assourdissant à ses oreilles. Il pencha la tête en avant et coula ses mains fines et blanches dans la nuque souple et les cheveux rouge sang, osant enfin rendre les frôlements humides avec une certaine retenue.

Gaara laissa ses paumes couler jusqu'au bas du dos de l'aîné des frères Uchiwa, et s'arrêta dans le creux des reins, retenant à grand peine son envie pressante de les descendre plus bas encore pour éprouver la fermeté et le rebondi du fessier qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'admirer lors de leur sortie à la piscine. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il avait appréciée lors de cette sortie, même si à ce moment là, il était plus obnubilé par Susanoo que par son taciturne compagnon de galères.

Il sentit la chaleur des paumes aventureuses dans le bas de son dos à travers la fine épaisseur de tissu de la chemise qu'il portait. Le retour de cette pointe de langue joueuse et du piercing qui l'accompagnait sur et entre ses lèvres détourna son attention, le ramenant à cette bouche exploratrice. Il entrouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres et prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'enhardit à y lier peu à peu sa propre langue, ses doigts se resserrant sur les courtes mèches de sang à la base de cette nuque tendue vers lui.

Gaara accueillit avec bonheur sa nouvelle compagne de jeux, la cajolant avec malice, l'entraînant à sa suite dans une danse souple et langoureuse dans la bouche de son partenaire. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps finement musclé du beau ténébreux, l'emprisonnant plus encore entre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur et son propre corps. Il sentit Itachi le rapprocher de lui, leurs corps se moulant l'un à l'autre avec plus d'intensité. Le souffle proche du gémissement qu'il perçut lui donna l'envie de gronder de désir.

La sensation de cette petite bille de métal qui roulait insidieusement contre sa langue lui donna chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Embrasser le roux à pleine bouche était une expérience envoûtante, excitante à laquelle son corps tout entier réagissait, provoquant l'embrasement de ses sens. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le peu qu'il avait connu jusque là et il avait envie de plonger plus loin encore dans cet océan d'émotions nouvelles qui n'était qu'un prélude fiévreux à bien d'autres choses.

Gaara retint un cri de frustration quand le tintement désincarné d'une cloche leur indiqua que la cage de fer était arrivée à l'étage désiré. Il consentit à relâcher Itachi, se séparant de lui à contre coeur, contrarié que le voyage jusqu'au niveau où se situait l'appartement des deux frères ne soit pas plus long. Il aurait bien continué à embrasser celui qu'il avait appris à découvrir et connaître bien mieux par l'intermédiaire d'un jeu que lors des nombreuses soirées en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke.

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée du logis du brun. La porte se referma sur eux, les laissant dans le vestibule silencieux alors qu'ils se déchaussaient. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'embarras d'Itachi augmenta sous les pupilles brûlantes du roux qui se posèrent sur lui. Le plus âgé chercha à retrouver une certaine contenance, son assurance hautaine et glaciale habituelle semblant s'être dissoute dans l'ascenseur.

- Je vais te chercher de quoi dormir sur le canapé, dit-il, presque heureux que sa voix ne trahisse pas ses émotions.

Gaara, amusé, vit la silhouette élancée se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les chambres et il lui emboîta le pas, pas vraiment décidé à laisser fuir le maître de maison de cette façon. Ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur voyage ascensionnel lui donnait envie de bien plus, et il était bien certain que son hôte partageait son envie. Si la seule chose qui l'arrêtait était la peur de semer la discorde entre Naruto et Sasuke, il était de son devoir de le rassurer. Après tout, ces deux-là se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls quand il s'agissait de se disputer, ils n'avaient nullement besoin d'aide dans ce domaine.

Itachi entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit les placards coulissants qui couraient sur l'une des parois de la pièce sobre et chaleureuse. Il s'empara d'un draps et d'une couverture parfaitement pliés et alignés en piles bien nettes avec d'autres sur l'une des étagères. Se retournant vers son lit pour y récupérer un oreiller, il faillit bien lâcher son fardeau sagement posé en équilibre dans le creux de l'un de ses bras sous le coup de la surprise, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son invité.

- C'est bien la première fois que je rentre dans ta chambre. Je ne la voyais pas du tout comme ça. Mais j'aime bien...

Son regard se posa sur le propriétaire des lieux et un fin sourire étira sa bouche, avant qu'il ne rajoute d'un ton beaucoup plus aguicheur :

- … Beaucoup même.

Itachi se demanda vaguement qui avait soudain eu l'idée stupide d'allumer le chauffage en plein mois d'août tant le regard de braise posé sur lui, lui donnait chaud. Il resta figé sur place quand Gaara s'avança vers lui, un air carnassier sur ses traits. Il eut une pensée compatissante pour les gazelles prises au piège des carnivores qui hantaient les savanes. Maintenant, il comprenait exactement ce qu'elles ressentaient. Il allait se faire dévorer, il en était certain.

Gaara posa son sac à dos sur le sol et avança vers sa proie qui n'en menait vraiment pas très large. D'un geste sûr, il fit tomber les objets en équilibre précaire sur le bras délié qui chutèrent alors sur le parquet avec un bruit mat. Ses mains se glissèrent sur les reins de sa victime et il reprit possession des lèvres minces avec passion, retrouvant leur goût savoureux avec une délectation non feinte.

Itachi souhaita pouvoir disparaître dans le placard qu'il sentit dans son dos. Déconcerté et perdu, le flot de sensations provoqué par ces lèvres sur les siennes revint à l'assaut de sa vertu. Il s'apprêtait à repousser le jeune homme, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son agresseur, quand la sensation grisante de la bille de métal sur sa propre langue raviva ce feu qui l'avait embrasé dans la cage d'ascenseur. Contre sa volonté, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque flamboyante, alors qu'il penchait la tête vers cette bouche diaboliquement ensorcelante.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, Gaara ne laissant aucune échappatoire à Itachi qui avait, de toute façon, renoncé à fuir trop perdu dans le brasier ardent qui naissait dans tout son être et qui consumait peu à peu toutes ses craintes. Peu lui importait l'impact que pouvait avoir cette relation sur celle de son frère, il avait envie pour une fois dans sa vie d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à lui. Il avait eu envie de prendre le risque avec Shukaku, et Gaara était Shukaku. Les paumes chaudes qui dérivèrent sur ses fesses le firent frissonner. Oui, il avait envie de prendre le risque avec Gaara.

Sentant les réticences du brun fondre, Gaara accentua ses caresses sur le fessier ferme et rebondi sur lequel il avait glissé ses mains. Un gémissement difficilement contenu se perdit dans sa bouche alors qu'il se collait plus encore au corps finement musclé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Détachant sa bouche de celle de son futur, du moins l'espérait-il, amant, il embrassa le cou pâle à sa portée, jouant des lèvres, des dents et de la langue sur la peau blême qui rougit sous ses attentions.

Itachi se fit vaguement la remarque que le roux lui arrivait au menton avant que les sensations grisantes venant de son cou ne court-circuitent totalement ses pensées peu appropriées. Un geignement légèrement douloureux lui échappa quand son épiderme fragile fut mordillé, juste avant que la bille de métal humide ne passe sur la zone tendrement maltraitée déclenchant un long frisson électrique dans son corps prisonnier volontaire des bras de son tortionnaire.

Les doigts effilés se crispèrent dans ses cheveux courts tandis que la gorge neigeuse se tendait, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre son exploration. Invitation qu'il accepta avec plaisir, couvrant de baisers le moindre centimètre de peau à sa portée. Ses caresses se firent plus audacieuses, ses paumes coulant sous la chemise du plus vieux pour se poser sur le dos nu, en appréciant les muscles déliés et la douceur. La chair de poule qu'il sentit naître sous ses phalanges augmenta son propre désir.

Les sensations brûlante qui l'envahirent sous les attouchements de Gaara lui firent oublier toute retenue et tirant sur les mèches rouges, il pencha la tête pour reprendre possession des lèvres qui lui dévoraient le cou. Un gémissement coupable lui échappa quand la langue percée dansa passionnément avec la sienne, embrasant ses sens. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la nuque crémeuse, passant sous le col du t-shirt qui couvrait le haut du corps du roux, effleurant les omoplates. L'étreinte autour de lui se resserra alors qu'un grognement sauvage roulait dans la gorge de son partenaire.

Gaara délaissa finalement les fesses de l'aîné Uchiwa et se fit la remarque que la chemise que celui-ci portait était décidément beaucoup trop présente. D'une main sûre, il défit les premiers boutons qui glissèrent sans peine dans les boutonnières. Il mit à nu peu à peu le ventre finement musclé face à lui, l'effleurant au passage, et remontant toujours plus haut. Le vêtement glissa définitivement au sol dans un mouvement aérien.

Le brun gémit doucement quand les lèvres de son partenaire le quittèrent et souleva lentement les paupières qui cachaient ses orbes sombres en le sentant s'éloigner un peu de lui. La fraîcheur qui chatouilla son buste dénudé, calmant un peu le brasier qui grondait de plus en plus dans tout son corps. Il se pencha vers le visage tatoué, quémandant silencieusement un baiser qui lui fut chastement donné. Quand il croisa les iris anisés, un frisson électrisant le parcourut tant ceux-ci étaient brûlants de désir. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi beau que devant ces yeux qui le dévoraient littéralement.

Gaara laissa son regard de braise parcourir l'épiderme laiteux mis à nu. Il avait déjà pu constater lors de leur fameuse sortie à la piscine à quel point il était pâle et fragile, lisse et... parfait. Attiré comme un aimant, il y posa doucement ses doigts puis ses paumes, renouant avec la douceur et la légère fermeté éprouvées un peu plus tôt. Il redessina les contours du nombril délicat, effleura les abdominaux à peine perceptibles mais bien présents et remonta jusqu'aux pectoraux et surtout aux deux pointes de chair rosées qui s'y détachaient.

Un halètement d'envie franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, les légers effleurements sur sa peau y déclenchant une nuée de chair de poule, lui donnant envie de plus de contact, malgré une pointe d'angoisse. Il était peut-être novice mais pas stupide et avait parfaitement conscience que les choses n'en resteraient pas là. Le désir, la curiosité et la crainte se disputaient dans son esprit, les sensations que faisaient naître en lui Gaara l'embrouillant au point de ne plus savoir quelle émotion était la plus forte.

Le jeune homme constata que même le pantalon à pince pourtant ajusté était légèrement trop grand, la silhouette gracile d'Itachi étant presque trop fine pour sa stature, ce qui renforçait son allure éthérée de poupée fragile et prête à se briser, même si c'était loin d'être le cas. Ses mains s'emboîtèrent sous les aisselles de sa proie, ses pouces effleurant doucement les mamelons qui commencèrent à durcir sous ses caresses légères.

Itachi mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ancrant ses mains dans les épaules athlétique de celui qui déclenchait un tourbillon sulfureux de plus en plus intense. Il pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur la porte du placard derrière lui et une plainte transie gonfla sa gorge quand son torse se mit à vibrer doucement sous les gestes languides du meilleur ami de Naruto. Il se tendit, tremblant de la tête au pieds, éperdu, perdu tout court et resserra sa poigne sur le tissu que celui qui le tenait à sa merci portait encore. La crainte et le désir qu'il ressentait enflèrent d'égale mesure, lui-même oscillant entre les deux.

Sa bouche fiévreuse et avide se posa sur l'épiderme à sa portée, le couvrant de baisers insistants et de tendres mordillements, dérivant peu à peu vers l'un des monts de chair qu'il taquinait doucement. Il s'arrêta quand le corps fébrile se raidit entre ses mains, la prise sur ses épaules devenant plus forte. Son regard se leva vers le visage renversé en arrière aux paupières étroitement closes et à la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur une respiration vive et saccadée.

L'aîné Uchiwa ouvrit un oeil quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides se poser sur son menton et retracer petit à petit la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il pencha abruptement la tête en avant, son regard embué de toutes ces émotions mitigées cherchant celui de son partenaire. La bouche gourmande rejoignit enfin la sienne alors qu'il plongeait dans l'océan vert pâle toujours aussi empreint de désir. Une main aimante remonta sur sa joue, le ramenant plus près de ces lèvres sulfureuses.

Un gémissement coupable lui échappa quand les doigts qui torturaient délicieusement ses mamelons glissèrent sur ses flancs avant d'aller effleurer avec insistance le creux de ses reins. Le corps plus petit que le sien vint se coller encore plus à lui, le tissu du t-shirt frottant contre sa peau nue. Frustré par ce morceaux de tissu qui l'empêchait de sentir la chaleur de l'épiderme du roux, il tira sur le bas du maillot à manches courtes, incitant Gaara à l'enlever.

Ce que fit le plus jeune, retenant un grognement de plaisir quand les mains fines explorèrent avec timidité ses épaules, ses omoplates et le trajet de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans plus attendre, il posa sa bouche sur l'un des monts de chair rosée sur le torse qui lui faisait face, léchant, mordillant la pointe durcie avec avidité. Les caresses sur son dos prirent de l'assurance allumant un brasier ardent dans ses reins, lui donnant soif de plus de bien plus, beaucoup plus.

Les muscles puissants qui se tendaient et se détendaient sous ses paumes, la douceur de l'épiderme crémeux, les attentions électrisantes de ces lèvres sur son téton, tout ceci le noyait dans un océan de sensations chaudes et délictueuses. Itachi laissa filer un halètement surpris quand la bille de métal qui décorait la langue de son partenaire roula sur la pointe érigée et sensible de son mamelon turgescent déclenchant de nouvelles ondées excitantes.

Gaara délaissa le mont rosé qu'il torturait de la plus délicieuse des façons pour faire subir le même traitement à son jumeau. Ses mains frôlèrent les abdominaux finement dessinés et défirent la boucle de ceinture de ce pantalon qui devenait trop encombrant à son goût, le déboutonnant dans un même mouvement. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le tissu noir pour agripper de manière possessive les globes fermes et rebondis, rapprochant le corps pâle du sien jusqu'à sentir sur son ventre la preuve indéniable du plaisir qu'il procurait au beau brun.

Perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations concupiscentes qui l'envahissaient, Itachi gémit sourdement, ses mains se crispant dans le dos athlétique de celui qui le dévorait de la plus gourmande des manières. Il perdait le contrôle de son être, s'abandonnant entre les bras de son tourmenteur, et ce sans la moindre honte. C'était bien trop intense pour qu'il ait le temps de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'au plaisir qui le consumait par vagues brûlantes.

Le vêtement glissa sans efforts le long des cuisses fuselées, s'accumulant autour des chevilles de sa proie. Ce fut à cet instant que Gaara regretta d'être si petit à côté de l'aîné des Uchiwa, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait porté jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait tout près. Une prise ferme et exigeante sur sa chevelure le poussa à lever la tête, ses lèvres se faisant voracement cueillir par la bouche fine et douce de son partenaire. Resserrant son étreinte autour de celui-ci, il le guida pour atteindre son objectif : le matelas.

Itachi avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, sa langue dansant un ballet enfiévré avec celle percée du roux, il ébouriffa les courtes mèches carmines dans un geste frénétique. Il se laissa guider par ces lèvres tentatrices, se décollant lentement du placard et suivant son guide sans vraiment réaliser où il allait, obnubilé par l'idée entêtante de ne pas se détacher de cette bouche chaude et sensuelle, langoureuse. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément encore dans les cheveux courts rouge sang.

Quand enfin ils furent assez proche de son objectif, Gaara fit doucement asseoir le beau-frère de son meilleur ami sur le lit, se penchant dans la manoeuvre celui-ci visiblement peu enclin à vouloir le lâcher. Ses paumes remontèrent le long des cheveux noirs jusqu'à la nuque qui se tendait vers lui, ployée vers l'arrière. Il détacha avec douceur ses lèvres de celles du brun, lui tirant un geignement frustré qui le fit sourire. Posant tendrement une main sur une joue pâle il souffla :

- Itachi.

A l'entente du doux murmure ourlé de désir, il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement dans le regard brûlant de son partenaire. Un léger baiser sur ses lèvres le fit soupirer d'envie, puis la bouche affriolante descendit lentement le long de sa gorge, son épaule, son bras, s'arrêtant sur l'intérieur de son poignet qu'elle cajola délicatement. Ses orbes sombres ne quittaient pas les iris anisés qui descendaient au même rythme que leur propriétaire quand celui-ci s'agenouilla devant ses jambes.

Gaara libéra le poignet fin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et caressa avec dévotion les cuisses blêmes et dénudées, les écartant légèrement au passage. Ses paumes poursuivirent leur course jusqu'aux chevilles graciles et couvertes de chaussettes noires. Un sourire aguicheur étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme alors qu'il soulevait précautionneusement un pied, le ramenant au niveau de son visage. Son sourire s'accentua quand il surprit l'étonnement dans les pupilles sombres de sa victime, sourire qu'il cacha en embrassant religieusement la peau nue juste au dessus de l'élastique de fin coton sombre.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa jambe quand les lèvres de Gaara se posèrent sur sa peau nue. Il vit et sentit la bouche descendre tendrement tout le long de sa cheville puis de son pied suivant le mouvement de sa chaussette qui atterrit au sol. Les mains de son partenaire caressèrent religieusement son pied, avant que les yeux anisés ne plongent dans les siens.

- Tu as de très beaux pieds.

Itachi se sentit rougir tant sous le compliment que le regard brûlant de celui qui était agenouillé devant lui.

Avec douceur, il posa le pied du brun au sol pour faire subir le même traitement au deuxième, couvrant d'attention cette partie trop souvent négligée de l'anatomie humaine. Ses lèvres dérivèrent jusqu'au genoux qu'elles suçotèrent avec dévotion, un sourire ravi les étirant quand Itachi ferma les yeux en gémissant doucement. Profitant de l'inattention de son futur, il y comptait bien, amant, il ouvrit son sac à dos qui se trouvait tout près. Glissant sa main dans l'ouverture, il en sortit une boite pourpre dont le contenu se déversa sur le plancher.

La bouche taquine sur sa jambe le fit frémir d'envie, et quand les doigts chauds de Gaara lui massèrent voluptueusement les pieds, Itachi se laissa tomber en arrière, son dos rencontrant le moelleux du matelas. Un gémissement indécent résonna dans la chambre et il ouvrit les brusquement les yeux, horrifié de constater que c'était lui qui venait d'émettre un tel son. Tournant la tête pour voir le roux à ses pieds, son regard tomba sur une quantité assez impressionnante, de son avis du moins, de sachets plastiques carrés parfaitement identifiables.

- Tu comptes utiliser tout ça ?

Le plus jeune perçut parfaitement l'anxiété dans la voix du brun qui se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes. Amusé, il s'approcha de l'aîné des frères Uchiwa et murmura :

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il coupa court à toutes protestations en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi, une de ses mains glissant sur une cuisse dénudée, l'autre attrapant un des petits sachets qui jonchaient le sol.

Il déchira l'emballage d'un coup de dents tout en reprenant la bouche de l'aîné Uchiwa qu'il couvrit d'un regard chaud.

- Toi au goût réglisse, je vais me régaler... susurra-t-il tout contre le visage de plus en plus cramoisi et mal à l'aise.

Le brun n'en menait pas large, mais vraiment pas large du tout. L'empressement et la sensualité dont faisaient preuve Gaara lui faisaient un peu peur tout en l'attirant.

Ses mains fines se refermèrent sur les épaules athlétiques de celui qui était installé entre ses cuisses, ses craintes se le disputant à son envie. Son appréhension devait être probablement plus visible que ce qu'il pensait car Gaara se montra moins pressant et se fit plus câlin et cajoleur, ses mains naviguant sur ses cuisses nues, sur ses flancs, sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux, cherchant visiblement à le rassurer, ponctuant ses gestes de baisers et de jeux envoûtants avec ses lèvres et sa bouche.

-... Gaara... tu... ça va... trop vite pour moi... finit-il par avouer dans un souffle contrit.

Le regard anis, tendre et désireux, plongea dans ses orbes sombres inquiètes. Les mains affectueuses et chaudes se posèrent sur sa taille, à la lisière de son boxer noir et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un échange fiévreux où leurs langues se lièrent à nouveau. Sentir le piercing frotter contre sa langue dedans et hors de sa bouche, ralluma le brasier de l'excitation d'Itachi malgré la pointe d'inquiétude qui le tenaillait.

- Si l'amour était un délit, nous serions tous les deux coupables, moi de t'adorer et toi d'être adorable. J'ai envie de toi... et de te faire toutes ces choses que je t'ai décrit quand on discutait sur le jeu. Et je sais que tu en a envie toi aussi... souffla le roux, sa nuque emprisonnée dans les mains fines et gracieuses de l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Son souffle s'écrasa contre les lèvres minces, son regard ne quittant pas les pupilles noires fiévreuses et ourlées d'hésitation.

- Itachi... Tu en as envie autant que moi... Détends toi et fais moi confiance. Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux.

Sa main remonta le long d'un flanc qui se couvrit de chair de poule sur son passage et s'arrêta non loin des aisselles, effleurant un mamelon turgescent du bout du pouce. Itachi se tendit délicieusement contre lui, des sensations sulfureuses naissant sous l'affleurement léger.

- … Hmmm...

- Tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire, je te le promets... Et si jamais ça ne va pas, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et tout s'arrêtera.

Gaara ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser langoureux auquel Itachi répondit. Il passa sa langue percée sur le pavillon d'une oreille délicate.

- Je ne vais te faire que du bien, tellement de bien... Encore plus que ce que tu ressens là...

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et il ramena la figure tatouée face à la sienne, kidnappant les lèvres chaudes et sensuelles entre les siennes. Oui, il en avait envie. Il avait envie de découvrir toutes ces choses que le roux lui avait décrites, l'allumant agréablement par ordinateurs interposés, emplissant ses nuits de fantasmes qu'il avait à présent bougrement envie de réaliser. C'était bon, c'était si bon d'être caressé, embrassé, avec passion et la promesse de mille merveilles supplémentaires était tentante, si tentante.

- … C'est si... embarrassant... Je suis plus âgé que toi et...

Son partenaire le fit taire d'un baiser.

- Tu es si adorable quand tu es embarrassé...

L'aîné Uchiwa rougit de plus belle et fondit sous les attentions du jeune homme à la chevelure rouge sang qui savait le faire réagir de la plus envoûtante des manières...

Il embrassa amoureusement Itachi, sentant les réticences de ce dernier fondre peu à peu. Il l'allongea à nouveau sur le matelas et son partenaire ferma les yeux, laissant ses doigts fermement arrimés à sa chevelure. Le roux grignota sa gorge, lui soutirant un halètement fébrile et glissa jusqu'à un mamelon qu'il bécota et chatouilla avec le piercing qu'il portait à la langue. Itachi se contracta sous lui mais le laissa faire, quelques exclamations lascives lui échappant de temps à autre.

Gaara descendit plus bas, découvrant le nombril creusé de la pointe de sa langue, ses mains accrochant enfin l'élastique du boxer qu'il fit peu à peu glisser le long des cuisses. Son brun frémit mais souleva tout de même peu à peu ses hanches pour permettre à la pièce de tissu de lui être ôtée. Leurs regards se croisèrent jusqu'à ce que les orbes sombres, gênées, ne disparaissent à nouveau derrière les paupières ourlées de longs cils sombres avec un petit soupir contrit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses cuisses et de masquer spontanément son sexe d'une main prude quand son sous-vêtement le quitta définitivement, fermant ses genoux et remontant ses talons sur le lit.

- Itachi...

Gaara embrassa ses articulations et caressa lentement l'extérieur de ses cuisses.

-... Tu t'arrêteras... quand je le voudrai... souffla-t-il un peu honteux, n'osant pas affronter les yeux vert d'eau, un soubresaut de pudeur le tenaillant.

- Oui... Je te le promets...

Deux mains écartèrent doucement ses jambes, caressant sulfureusement l'intérieur. Une bouche se posa sur sa main qui cachait son membre, y déposant des lèvres aussi légères que des ailes de papillons qui couvrirent tout le dos pâle jusqu'au poignet.

Sa main fut écartée avec lenteur et il sentit quelque chose recouvrir sa virilité, la sensation étrange lui fit ouvrir un oeil curieux qui tomba sur le visage masculin et tentateur qui ouvrait peu à peu sa bouche et y faisait pénétrer son sexe recouvert d'un préservatif noir comme l'ébène qui tranchait sur sa peau laiteuse, la tiédeur d'une paume enserrant sa base. La vision de se voir ainsi disparaître entre les lèvres de son partenaire décupla les sensations provoquées par son entrée dans la cavité humide et chaude.

Le dos d'Itachi s'arqua sur le lit alors qu'une longue exclamation de plaisir extatique résonnait dans la pièce. Gaara sourit autour du membre gainé de noir à la saveur réglisse qu'il venait d'enfourner et prit un malin plaisir à faire coulisser sa langue ornée de la petite boule métallique sur la longueur de chair qui occupait à présent sa bouche. L'effet fut immédiat. Les longs doigts déliés se crispèrent dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre main couvrait une bouche mince de plus en plus explicite quand au plaisir qu'il provoquait.

Le roux fit suavement ressortir la virilité de sa bouche avant de l'y reprendre encore plus profondément. Il absorba la barre de chair avant de l'extraire à nouveau de ses lèvres, sa tête remontant et s'abaissant au rythme de ses gestes. Il lécha l'appendice, le suçota et le cajola de sa langue, jouant de son piercing pour augmenter les sensations de sa fellation qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et d'intensité.

Malgré la main qui muselait sa bouche, Itachi s'entendait gémir et haleter de plus en plus fort sous les attentions du rouquin installé à genoux sur le sol, sa tête entre ses cuisses. Son corps se couvrit de sueur, rongé par des ondées brûlantes qui gonflaient ses reins. Il se contorsionnait sur son lit, perdu dans les vagues d'émotions languides, violentes et torrides qui le submergeaient. Cet océan chaud, sensuel et sulfureux qu'il découvrait lui faisait perdre la tête.

Gaara dévora ce sexe comme il avait tant de fois rêvé de le faire quand il discutait avec Susanoo, réalisant ce fantasme qui l'avait parfois tenu éveillé entre ses draps. Il réalisait enfin l'une des choses si affriolante qu'il avait promis qu'il lui ferait et qu'il lui avait même décrit, expliquant par le menu comment il s'y prendrait et faisant maintenant devenir tout ça réalité. Le goût réglisse du préservatif était agréable et sentir Itachi devenir de plus en plus dur, le pousser toujours plus loin sur ce chemin que le brun découvrait l'aiguillonnait lui.

Il se noyait dans ce torrent de lave incandescente qui coulait en lui et l'ensevelissait. Ses hanches avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester en place sur le lit et il avait une envie folle de se déhancher dans cette bouche qui lui faisait tant de bien. C'était indescriptible, chaud, hautement agréable et bouillonnant. Il se contractait parfois en avant ou en arrière, ses plaintes gémissantes sourdant de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accrochait aux cheveux flamboyant et au drap qui recouvrait son matelas. C'était intense et totalement inédit pour lui, et son corps s'embrasait encore et encore, toujours plus, sous les attentions de Gaara. C'était comme s'il se remplissait peu à peu pour pouvoir exploser ensuite, et il sentait cette explosion arriver de plus en plus vite.

Gaara prenait tout son temps pour parcourir et déguster la virilité de plus en plus dure et dressée dans sa bouche. Chaque nouvelle expression de plaisir qu'il arrachait à sa victime était aussi délectable que la précédente. Son but était clair : faire sombrer le brun si froid, hautain et peu expansif en temps normal dans un torrent de luxure. Le découvrir si expressif et érotique alors qu'il poursuivait sa fellation avec ardeur fouettait ses sens et exacerbait sa libido.

Quand il échangeait avec Susanoo, il n'imaginait pas découvrir un tel feu aphrodisiaque, son interlocuteur faisant preuve d'une retenue qui ne l'avait fait que l'apprécier plus encore. Itachi, bien qu'inexpérimenté dans les jeux amoureux entre hommes, était si sexy et provocateur dans ses réactions qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le pousser toujours plus loin. L'être sensuel et fiévreux qui se révélait à lui était une nouvelle facette du brun qu'il adorait exacerber.

- … Hannnnn... Ah !... Gh-Gaaraaa... Ah ! mmmhhhh...

Il le tourmentait encore et encore. Son sexe vibrait et pulsait de mille et une façons érotiques et impudiques. Cette bouche et cette langue infernales qui le parcouraient et glissaient sur lui de manière si diabolique le portaient toujours plus loin dans son plaisir, un plaisir intense et lubrique, voluptueux et puissant. Son corps se tortillait sous les vagues brûlantes, il se sentait venir dangereusement proche d'un certain point de non retour.

Sa bouche délaissa le membre à présent fièrement raidi et turgide, sa main la remplaçant adroitement et masturbant la longueur de chair toujours recouverte de la fine pellicule de caoutchouc goût réglisse. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le goûter au naturel, sans la barrière protectrice. Mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Les orbes sombres s'entrouvrirent lourdement, accompagnées d'une respiration hachée.

Itachi, sentant la différence de sensations, souleva ses paupières, tombant sur un regard gourmand. Il retint avec difficulté son désir de lui ordonner de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Pourquoi son partenaire avait-il stoppé ? C'était si bon... Et il en voulait encore... Il était si proche du point culminant. Sa frustration lui arracha une moue entre boudeuse et quémandeuse et il se mordilla les lèvres, geignant un peu sous les caresses de cette paume tentatrice.

Gaara sentait que le brun était au bord du précipice, il se sentit obligé d'exprimer le fond de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier bascule déjà dans la jouissance, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir avant de l'amener au delà du point de non retour dont celui-ci était déjà si proche.

- J'ai envie de te goûter au naturel... mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

Le cerveau d'Itachi digéra lentement l'information, tentant de la rattacher à ce qui se déroulait actuellement entre eux. Il avait tellement envie que l'autre continue...

- On prendra rendez-vous, dès demain, pour les tests, lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque trop empressée.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Gaara continue, peu importe ce qui le freinait, mais il n'osait exprimer clairement cette envie qui le tenaillait au creux de ses reins.

Un ricanement amusé échappa au roux alors qu'il embrassait tendrement la bouche avide de son brun. Ses mains saisirent la taille fine mais résolument masculine de l'éphèbe aux longs cheveux noirs, l'incitant à reculer un peu plus sur le matelas, ce que ce dernier fit immédiatement et docilement. Se relevant, Gaara se mit debout devant le corps pâle étendu sur le lit et se déshabilla rapidement, abandonnant sans regret pantalon, chaussettes et caleçon sur le sol.

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent largement devant la vue de la virilité tendue de son futur amant, une vague d'appréhension le submergeant soudain, calmant brutalement ses ardeurs. Shukaku lui avait toujours clairement fait comprendre qu'il le prendrait, et l'idée avait fait doucement son chemin... Mais se retrouver devant Gaara, nu, apportait une dimension nouvelle à cet état de fait qu'il n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir.

- … C'est énorme... ça... rentrera jamais...

Se rendant compte, au regard malicieux posé sur lui, qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, Itachi se plaqua une main sur la bouche se sentant rougir de honte. Gaara s'étendit sur lui, le couvrant de son propre corps et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu me flattes, mais ne t'inquiètes pas... je gère...

Un peu perturbé par la sensation du corps musclé sur le sien et très inquiet quand à la suite des évènements, l'aîné des Uchiwa s'accrocha aux épaules puissantes, plantant ses ongles dans la peau laiteuse. Son inquiétude assourdit sa voix :

- … euh... Je le sens pas là... C'est trop... petit... Tu es trop... Quand on en discutait, je t'imaginais pas si...

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Gaara qui embrassa fugacement les lèvres qui avaient blêmi.

- Si ça peux te rassurer, dis-toi que Naruto est mieux doté que moi et aux dernières nouvelles Sasuke n'a aucun problème avec ça.

L'image perturbante qui fleurit spontanément dans l'esprit d'Itachi le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il ne verrait pus jamais son frère de la même façon après une telle révélation, et était plutôt bien placé pour savoir que pourtant son cadet éprouvait du plaisir quand il fricotait avec le blond dans sa chambre... Mais là, il s'agissait de lui, et ce n'était plus du tout la même chose...

Voyant l'angoisse se peindre sur les traits de son beau brun, le plus jeune décida de l'empêcher de réfléchir plus avant et recommença à le caresser, donnant de temps en temps de tendres baisers sur la peau blême à sa portée. Sans le moindre scrupule, il usa et abusa des zones sensibles et érogènes qu'il avait repéré auparavant, ravi de sentir son partenaire se détendre progressivement.

Itachi laissa filer une ou deux exclamations coupables, sentant sa raison fondre à nouveau sous les gestes tendres et incendiaires du roux étendu sur lui. Sentir le poids d'un corps sur le sien était une expérience nouvelle et au final, de plus en plus agréable, surtout quand on en était le centre d'attention privilégié. Les mains naviguèrent sur lui, reprenant possession de sa peau laiteuse, cette bouche sulfureuse revint le goûter dans tous ces endroits qui le faisaient frissonner.

Le sentant un peu moins craintif et mieux disposé, Gaara mordilla le pavillon délicat avant d'y susurrer :

- Fais moi confiance, tout ira bien. Tourne-toi...

Les orbes sombres plongèrent dans ses iris anisés, les sondant avec une pointe d'hésitation, le roux essayant de transmettre toute son envie et surtout tout ses sentiments à travers l'échange silencieux. Les paupières se refermèrent sur les onyx brillants et Itachi bascula sur le flanc, puis le ventre, laissant à la vue de son futur amant son dos et ses fesses nues avec un soupir peu motivé.

Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, le brun oscillait entre l'envie et la crainte, il espérait sincèrement qu'il prenait la bonne décision et qu'il ne regretterait rien demain. Les paumes chaudes du roux parcoururent son dos en des effleurements légers et affectueux. Les lèvres fines vinrent câliner sa nuque, la parsemant de baisers avant de descendre jusqu'entre ses omoplates. Il frémit sous les attentions délicieuses, se mordillant les lèvres pour retenir les sons indignes d'un Uchiwa qu'il avait émis plus tôt.

Gaara admira le corps callipyge qui s'étendait devant lui, goûtant l'épiderme crémeux de sa bouche et de ses mains. Avec dévotion, il entreprit de détendre les muscles qu'il sentait crispés sous ses doigts, multipliant les attouchements, plus qu'heureux de sentir ceux-ci se détendre. S'allongeant sur celui qui l'avait charmé via internet, il alla taquiner de la pointe de sa langue l'oreille sensible, avant d'y souffler :

- Tu es magnifique.

Le compliment fit rougir les pommettes cachées dans l'oreiller, un soupir de frustration échappant à Itachi quand le corps de Gaara se détacha du sien. Les paumes caressantes se glissèrent sous son ventre l'incitant muettement à soulever les hanches, ce qu'il fit non sans quelques réticences. Il ne put contenir un doux gémissement quand les doigts du plus jeune se refermèrent sur son membre mollissant, la crainte lui ayant fait perdre de sa vigueur.

Il ouvrit un peu plus ses cuisses, prenant appui sur ses genoux qu'il avait légèrement repliés sur le matelas. Ses hanches se soulevèrent un peu plus pour laisser plus d'espace à cette main câline qui faisait peu à peu reprendre vie à son érection. Il mordit dans le coussin, ne souhaitant pas encore se laisser aller tout à fait. Ce qui viendrait ensuite, il n'osait l'imaginer et sa confiance était toute relative. Une pluie de baiser sur ses fesses le distraya de ses angoisses silencieuses ainsi qu'une autre main caressante sur sa croupe et sur ses reins.

La conjugaison de ces nouvelles sensations le fit renouer avec les vagues chaudes qui naquirent au creux de ses reins, prenant de plus en plus d'importance. Un cri suffoqué et incandescent lui échappa quand la langue accompagnée de la petite boule de métal se posa sur le triangle de peau entre son intimité et ses bourses, déclenchant une ondée bouillonnante en lui. Gaara, satisfait, intensifia ses manoeuvres, caressant le membre en berne qui retrouva peu à peu a rigidité, effleurant une fesse ferme qui frissonna sous ses doigts et léchant avec application la zone particulièrement sensible.

Les cuisses pâles s'écartèrent davantage, le fessier se tendant vers le visage de son tortionnaire. Itachi, inconscient de ses gestes, se laissa envahir par le brasier ardent que la caresse osée déclenchait dans tout son être. Il ne put retenir un glapissement surpris et sulfureux quand le muscle humide vint titiller son intimité jusqu'ici inviolée, la paume sur son sexe augmentant ses allers et retours candides. Ses mains se crispèrent avec force sur les draps, sa bouche s'ouvrit, bien malgré lui, sur des plaintes lascives, preuves audibles du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à nouveau.

- Hmmm... Hannn... Gh !

Il se tendit soudain, la barrière fragile s'ouvrant lentement sous la douce pression de cette langue diabolique qui continua son exploration nouvelle avant de se retirer chaudement pour mieux revenir à un rythme précautionneux. Sentir la boule dure du piercing frôler l'intérieur de ses parois intimes exalta son excitation charnelle maintenue par cette main qui coulissait sur son membre.

Gaara poursuivit son oeuvre avec délectation, faisant une nouvelle fois monter la fièvre dans le corps de son partenaire, les gémissements difficilement étouffés par l'oreiller et les ondulations inconscientes de la croupe qu'il torturait intensifièrent son propre désir. Les frissons qu'il sentait sous ses mains et la fine pellicule de sueur qui se formait sur l'épiderme laiteux étaient autant de signes que son brun perdait peu à peu le contrôle.

Sa langue explorait l'orifice avec lenteur, entrant et sortant de temps à autres. Sa main caressait la virilité recouverte de noir qui palpitait dans sa paume, ses doigts jouant avec le gland. Il traçait des arabesques légères avec son autre paume qui parcourait le fessier et le bas des reins tendus vers lui. Itachi avait rendu les armes, s'immergeant dans tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Entendre la mélopée lubrique et érotique le rassura sur le fait que les angoisses de ce dernier étaient définitivement passées au second plan de ses préoccupations.

Son corps se contracta sous la violence d'un nouveau spasme qui le laissa tremblant. L'ensemble des stimuli sensuels et érotiques le laissait pantelant, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire enfin basculer. Le roulement de ses hanches prit de l'ampleur, il avait tellement besoin de se soulager. Dans la manoeuvre, ses mamelons durcis et érectiles glissèrent sur le drap. La vague brûlante et électrisante supplémentaire qui se répandit en lui depuis son torse le fit geindre de concupiscence et de frustration et il recommença.

Itachi se frottait de plus en plus sur le lit, son corps ondoyant en vagues souples et gracieuses bien que hiératiques. Son souffle lourd et ses exclamations extatiques étaient largement audibles alors qu'il se déhanchait du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre sa main sur sa virilité et sa langue cajoleuse. Gaara se détacha de la croupe offerte et tentatrice, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa libido mise à mal par les agissements de plus en plus salaces de son partenaire.

La perte de tous ces attouchements qui le rendaient fou le fit clamer son besoin et tourner la tête vers le roux qu'il trouva en train de ramener sur le lit une bouteille de lubrifiant et un autre petit emballage carré.

- … Gaara...

Son murmure presque plaintif fit lever le visage de son presque amant vers lui. Son propre regard tomba sur le flacon de liquide qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. L'emballage bleu indiquait clairement "sensitive" en grosses lettres blanches, le slogan explicatif en dessous "spécial sensations" était aussi très clairement visible.

Le roux étala un peu de la substance aussi claire que de l'eau mais visiblement un peu poisseuse sur ses doigts.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça... murmura Itachi, sentant sa crainte revenir au galop.

Les yeux anis se posèrent sur lui, troublés de désir et d'envie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il sentit les lèvres souples se poser sur l'une de ses fesses et une main revenir entre ses cuisses et redevenir maîtresse de sa virilité dressée et quémandeuse.

**Le retour des arpèges **sulfureuses sur son membre lui firent ployer sa nuque en arrière avec un grognement appréciateur. Gaara embrassa encore et encore la croupe frémissante, ses doigts enduits de gel lubrifiant glissant sur le triangle de peau qu'il avait exploré plus tôt avec sa langue. Itachi frissonna quand ses doigts agiles remontèrent peu à peu vers l'entrée intime. Il intensifia ses affleurements et ses attouchements sur la verge turgescente, se concentrant plus particulièrement sur le gland.

Itachi se cambra dans un cri éperdu. Ses reins se creusèrent et il tordit le draps entre ses mains. Une première phalange venait d'entrer en lui, s'insinuant peu à peu, se coulant dans le puits étroit qui se crispa sous l'intrusion gênante même si elle était douce et lente. Les attentions sur son membre s'accentuèrent le distrayant de la légère brûlure qu'il ressentait. L'intrus bougea délicatement en lui, distendant précautionneusement les muscles fragiles.

Sentant la tension qui habitait le corps de son amant, Gaara chercha immédiatement ce point qui ferait voir des étoiles et surtout qui soulagerait et rassurerait son beau brun, son index explorant l'antre chaude en des gestes lents et doux. Le soudain cri concupiscent qui résonna dans la chambre lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il sentait sous ses doigts le renflement caractéristique de ce qu'il recherchait. Sans attendre, il stimula la prostate d'Itachi lui soutirant des plaintes bruyantes et érotiques.

Les langues de feu qui le parcouraient le laissaient exsangue et haletant, sa voix assourdie par tous les cris et les exclamations sensuelles qu'il poussait. Gaara ne lui laissait aucun répit, couvrant d'attouchements licencieux sa verge, ses doigts le pénétrant sans relâche ne manquant jamais cette zone en lui qui le faisait littéralement décoller. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les cris de son petit frère. C'était... bon, intensément agréable et jubilatoire, malgré l'inconfort de se sentir écartelé et fouillé. Ses reins avaient repris leur danse languide, venant s'empaler sur les phalanges, cherchant plus de friction dans cette prise sur son membre, son torse glissant sur le lit en vagues torrides. Son orgasme n'était plus très loin...

- Itachi...

Gaara avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de prendre l'adonis brun qui ondulait devant lui, clamant son plaisir sans plus aucune retenue. Les tremblements du corps élancé et callipyge se faisaient de plus en plus violents alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance ultime. Estimant que l'aîné des frères Uchiwa était plus que prêt pour ce qu'il lui réservait ensuite, le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante retira ses doigts du puits étroit et convulsant où ils étaient engoncés et délaissa le membre désireux, soutirant une plainte de frustration qui le fit sourire.

Un doux baiser se posa sur son épaule alors qu'un murmure tendre s'échouait dans son oreille :

- Tu es vraiment magnifique... Itachi.

Tournant la tête sur le côté il quémanda un baiser qui lui fut chastement donné avant que Gaara ne s'éloigne de lui. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son partenaire ouvrir un sachet argenté pour en sortir un préservatif. Il se força à déglutir, conscient de ce qui allait se passer maintenant et ne pouvant retenir une légère pointe d'angoisse. Le roux lui avait dit que ça irait, et tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant allait dans ce sens, son corps tremblait encore du plaisir intense que les doigts diaboliques avait déclenché alors qu'il reposait alangui sur le matelas sur lequel il s'était effondré essoufflé.

Gaara posa ses paumes sur les hanches fines qui lui faisaient face, les caressant tendrement tout en se positionnant entre les cuisses largement écartées de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un glacial compagnon de galère et dont il découvrait le feu qui grondait sous la glace. Il les releva, retenant son souffle, transi à l'idée de pouvoir enfin, oui, enfin faire sien cet être qu'il adorait. Itachi ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'arrêta de respirer, serrant les dents. Il pouvait tout arrêter maintenant, mais... il était bien trop loin de toute raison censée pour réagir et réaliser vraiment.

Il retint difficilement un grognement quand il pénétra enfin l'intimité qu'il convoitait ardemment. Il s'avança lentement dans l'étroit conduit, attentif aux réactions de son amant qui se tendit sous lui. L'aîné Uchiwa ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet qui se transforma en un borborygme souffreteux. Son amant se fraya un chemin en lui, poussant son intrusion toujours plus loin avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches se pressent totalement contre ses fesses.

Les doigts effilés se tordirent sur l'oreiller, la sensation d'être si intimement écartelé le faisant haleter d'un étrange mélange de souffrance et d'envie. Il le savait que c'était trop gros, c'était impossible que ça rentre en entier ! C'était plus douloureux qu'avec les doigts, pourtant il en avait envie... Les paumes du roux glissèrent sur son ventre, cajolant ses abdominaux avant de se saisir de sa verge toujours érigée mais moins vigoureuse qu'avant. Il sentit avec une acuité exacerbée les courtes mèches rousses de son amant frôler son dos, le souffle hiératique de celui-ci s'écrasant sur sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Gaara embrassa religieusement le dos pâle et tendu, sa respiration rendue courte par les délictueuses sensations qu'il ressentait à être engoncé tout entier dans le corps de son amant. Il ne bougeait plus attendant que celui-ci se détende. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la virilité couverte du préservatif noir cherchant à raviver le feu qui s'était légèrement effacé sous l'intrusion massive. Peu à peu il sentit Itachi se détendre, ses gémissements reprenant de l'ampleur. Un "Oui !" victorieux résonna dans son esprit quand les hanches pâles ondulèrent enfin contre les siennes, l'invitant silencieusement à bouger.

Itachi grinça des mâchoires et haleta à nouveau sous les attouchements lascifs sur son membre. L'intrusion était conséquente et dérangeante. C'était vraiment ça que Sasuke ressentait à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec Naruto ? C'était... désagréable... mais pas que... Ne former qu'un avec Gaara avait une teinte particulière... et il y avait cette main qui bougeait le long de son membre... ça ne pouvait pas qu'être inconfortable... Le premier coup de reins qu'il ressentit, exécuté avec précaution déclencha un maelstorm de sensations curieuses.

Gaara se retira et se rengonça avec délicatesse, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser sa voix trahir son plaisir intense alors que l'être sous lui tentait de se détendre et de l'accepter. Le corps d'Itachi s'assouplit et il bougea avec un peu plus d'assurance, cherchant à toucher ce point qui ferait oublier définitivement à son désormais amant les désagréments de cette pénétration éprouvante.

Le brasier qui s'était atténué dans son être reprit de l'ampleur, les sensations lascives qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant revenant encore plus puissantes. Sentir la verge du roux aller et venir, le pénétrant suavement l'excitait étrangement, les conversations coquines avec Shukaku et ses propres fantasmes prenant toute leur réalité dans ce corps à corps érotique et sensuel. Il y avait pensé, en avait rêvé, mais le vivre était une autre expérience qui lui tournait encore plus les sens.

Voulant emmener l'éphèbe brun qui se donnait à lui de la plus délicieuse des façon au septième ciel, Gaara plongea une nouvelle fois dans l'antre chaud et serré, tapant ce point si particulier et exclusivement masculin qu'il avait repéré plus tôt avec ses doigts. Un cri jouissif le récompensa, la tête brune ployant en arrière alors que le corps pâle et finement musclé se remettait à trembler et se creusait sous ses mains.

Sa voix était rauque et sortait de sa bouche en une envolée d'exclamations de plaisir extatique. A chaque fois que son partenaire entrait en lui et appuyait ou frôlait cet endroit si particulier au creux de ses reins, une explosion torride et volcanique l'ensevelissait, noyant son corps de tremblements et de spasmes, d'émois si forts et puissants qu'il en voyait des étoiles. C'était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque là et c'était au delà de toute raison. Il s'abandonna totalement à ses ressentis si plaisants, concupiscents et jouissifs, sentant à nouveau les délices de l'orgasme lui tendre les bras.

Relâchant le sexe érigé et couvert de latex noir, le jeune homme aux cheveux cramoisis enroula ses bras autour de la taille gracile et frémissante de son partenaire, remontant ses mains jusqu'aux pectoraux où il pinça légèrement les monts de chair durcis et sensibles. Le beau brun se tortilla sous lui, cherchant à accentuer ou éviter, il ne savait pas trop, les doigts agiles sur son torse. D'une légère poussée le roux incita son amant à se redresser, suivant lui-même le mouvement, s'asseyant sur ses talons, son buste venant se coller étroitement au dos crémeux d'Itachi.

L'aîné Uchiwa suivit l'impulsion sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, trop perdu dans le tourbillon concupiscent qui l'envahissait. Les bras puissants du roux resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de lui, le maintenant fermement dans la position où il se trouvait, assis sur ses genoux, dos à son amant. Un geignement frustré lui échappa quand il réalisa que tous les mouvements délictueux sur lui et en lui s'étaient stoppés, le privant de cette tempête entêtante de sensations.

La voix grave et rauque de Gaara lui souffla alors :

- Maintenant que tu sais comment ça marche, on va aller à ton rythme.

Le plus jeune sentit l'accroc dans la respiration hiératique de l'adonis qu'il tenait contre lui, son hésitation parfaitement perceptible. Il l'encouragea silencieusement, embrassant le haut de l'épaule et la nuque laiteuse, ses doigts caressant tendrement le torse aux muscles finement ciselés. Une première ondulation, empreinte d'hésitation, des hanches étroites et masculines le fit soupirer de plaisir, le si glacial Uchiwa cherchant comment retrouver les sensations qu'il désirait si ardemment retrouver et ce sans perdre l'équilibre.

Itachi s'agrippa à une hanche virile, posant son autre main sur le matelas, non loin de sa cuisse. Avoir le contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait le rasséréna, être en maîtrise d'une situation, il connaissait bien le sujet, même si à l'heure actuelle c'était un peu détourné de ses habitudes et de son quotidien. Fort de ce constat, il souleva le bas de ses reins avec de plus en plus d'assurance, trouvant peu à peu son rythme. Il s'emboîta sur le sexe qui s'engonçait en lui, explorant son corps et les réactions qu'il y déclenchait lui-même, s'essayant à retrouver ce point si particulier et si dispensateur de plaisir.

Sentant son amant prendre de plus en plus de plaisir, Gaara ne fit rien pour retenir les grondements lascifs que les mouvements du brun lui soutiraient. Sa verge avalée par l'étroit conduit qui convulsait délicieusement autour de lui lui procurait une intense félicité, le feu dans ses reins s'intensifiant rapidement jusqu'à embraser tout son être. Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches fines de son si sensuel tourmenteur. Ce qu'il éprouvait était bien au-delà de ce qu'il s'était imaginé seul dans sa chambre devant son écran d'ordinateur.

Un cri lascif franchit ses lèvres, l'immobilisant alors que tout son corps se transformait en une torche brûlante. Il fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, tremblant sous la tempête de plaisir intense qui le balayait. Il avait enfin, oui, enfin, retrouvé ces sensations si violentes et ce point si particulier, mais dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était encore plus puissant qu'auparavant quand il était allongé. Il frissonna, cherchant à retrouver son souffle et un peu de force pour se soulever à nouveau et coulisser sur ce sexe épais qui le pénétrait.

Le cri voluptueux qui franchit les lèvres fines du plus vieux le renseigna sur le fait que celui-ci avait visiblement renoué avec sa prostate, les convulsions qui enserrèrent brutalement son membre érigé et profondément enfoui dans son amant le mirent à dure épreuve, menaçant de le faire jouir dans l'instant. Ses doigts dérivèrent vers l'un des thélotismes, rougis par ses précédentes attentions dont il avait été la victime, le torturant avec délectation. Son autre main glissa le long des abdominaux frémissant et contractés d'Itachi pour se refermer sur sa virilité délaissée et au bord de l'explosion.

- Haaannnnnnn...

Son gémissement profond et guttural exprima l'intensité de ses tourments. Trop... trop de stimuli vinrent s'ajouter à ce qu'il ressentait déjà. Son halètement devint plus prononcé, il voulait bouger ses hanches mais il était si submergé par la tempête qui le ravageait de l'intérieur qu'il tremblait comme une feuille agitée sur un arbre solitaire en plein vent d'automne. Il tenta de se ressaisir mais Gaara s'ingéniait à accentuer ses caresses. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et trouva, il ne sut trop comment, assez de ressources en lui pour ondoyer des hanches.

Garder son self-contrôle pour ne pas se laisser emporter par l'orgasme qui se faisait de plus en plus présent n'était déjà pas simple, si le superbe éphèbe brun continuait à réagir de manière si érotique il ne tarderait pas à ne plus répondre de rien. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas laisser son amant en arrière, mais bel et bien l'emporter avec lui dans cette envolé vers le septième ciel. Concentrant toutes ses attentions sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il vocalisa son plaisir quand les hanches pâles et graciles ondulèrent à nouveau.

Itachi crut bien mourir de plaisir sous la double sensation de cette paume sur son phallus dans laquelle il s'engouffrait et celle du pénis de son partenaire s'enfonçant en lui au rythme du balancement de plus en plus frénétique, hiératique et incontrôlé de ses reins. Les vibrations extatiques qui sourdaient de son torse alors que l'un de ses mamelon était vilipendé par des doigts diaboliques ne faisaient que rajouter à son ascension vertigineuse et précipitée vers une fin proche. Sa voix emplissait la pièce, résonnant à ses oreilles et les échos de celle de Gaara qui s'y mêlaient accentuaient encore l'ivresse intense de ses sens.

Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, c'était une certitude. La longue attente qu'il avait enduré pour préparer correctement son compagnon, s'assurant de son consentement et le rassurant face à cette première expérience qu'il voulait rendre inoubliable et réussie surtout, l'avait mené au bord de l'explosion. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le taciturne et renfermé frère de Sasuke soit aussi sexy et sensuel dans son plaisir. Souhaitant l'emporter avec lui dans la jouissance toute proche, il accéléra ses mouvements sur la virilité assombrie par un préservatif au réglisse.

Des exclamations plus prononcées lui échappaient à chaque fois qu'il s'abaissait et que le sexe de son amant appuyait sur sa prostate, chose que d'une manière inconsciente il s'ingéniait à produire le plus souvent possible en s'emboîtant sur lui. Itachi était incapable de retenir son escalade débridée vers le point de non retour. Le cumul des sensations et la tempête bouillonnante qui faisaient rage en lui le poussaient toujours plus loin sur ce chemin torride, son corps mû d'une volonté propre bougeant de lui-même pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.

Gaara sentit les parois de l'étroit conduit où il était si délicieusement engoncé se resserrer autour de lui en des convulsions de plus en plus rapprochées et intenses. Les ondulations passionnées et irrégulières des hanches de son amant finirent par le faire basculer dans une jouissance aveuglante. Sur ses genoux, il sentit le corps d'adonis se tendre en un cri ultime, Itachi sombrant lui aussi dans l'oblivion, son intimité enserrant presque douloureusement son membre qui explosa en de longs jets blanchâtres dans le préservatif.

Itachi se tendit à se briser, une ultime poussée brûlante sur sa prostate le faisant sombrer dans ce précipice qui s'ouvrait à lui après une montée fulgurante. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent et il pantela et tressaillit de tout son être. Son membre pulsa dans sa gaine de latex et se déversa finalement, sa semence le remplissant par à coups laborieux tant ils étaient libérateurs. Le souffle court, son bras céda et il s'affala sur son lit, son amant freinant sa chute alors qu'il sombrait dans cet océan ouaté et orgasmique,** au bord de l'évanouissement.**

Gaara suivit le mouvement de son beau brun, et s'allongea à ses côtés le prenant dans ses bras, couvrant le visage d'albâtre de baisers tendres et amoureux, ses mains coiffèrent doucement les longues mèches noires désordonnées.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Les paupières blanches se soulevèrent paresseusement dévoilant un regard embrumé et brillant qui se posa sur lui, un peu perdu.

Les vapeurs de son coït se diluèrent petit à petit, le laissant épuisé et étrangement comblé. Il rassembla ses neurones et ses pensées éparses et difficiles, mettant enfin un sens à la curieuse question de son vis-à-vis. Il sentait encore le bas de ses reins le chauffer sourdement.

- Hm...

Il réalisa pleinement ce qui venait de se produire et à quel acte invraisemblable jusqu'ici pour lui il venait de se livrer. Il venait de coucher, purement et simplement, avec Gaara qu'il avait découvert être Shukaku, et ce dès leur "première" rencontre, Gaara, le meilleur ami de Naruto, et qu'il avait vu grandir...

Voyant les onyx s'éclaircir et s'écarquiller, le roux compris que le brun réfléchissait trop, il se pencha jusqu'à ravir ses lèvres avec légèreté, un sourire tendrement moqueur étirant les siennes.

- Tu réfléchis trop, murmura-t-il avant de s'installer sur le flanc, un de ses bras se posant au dessus de la tête brune, l'autre glissant sur son dos.

Itachi resta allongé sur le ventre, osant à peine toucher le torse de son complice dans ce péché de chair qu'il avait si vite commis malgré toutes ses réticences et les conséquences que cela pourrait générer. Son doigt rencontra la peau douce et chaude, il y fut rejoint par sa paume. Le brun souffla, fatigué et désabusé. Finalement, toutes ces considérations pourraient attendre demain. Là, il se sentait bien trop épuisé, courbatu et alangui pour réfléchir correctement à quoi que ce soit. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Voyant que Morphée ne tarderait pas emporter son amoureux, Gaara le secoua légèrement le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Amusé par cette réaction digne d'un ours en pleine hibernation, le roux ne se laissa pas abattre et dit d'une voix calme et sentencieuse :

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu vas avoir mal au dos.

Il le poussa jusqu'à le faire basculer sur le flanc, Itachi se laissant mollement faire, marmonnant vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à "Laisse moi tranquille."

Le rouquin ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il repêcha un oreiller à la tête du lit et le tapota avant de soulever la tête brune et l'y déposer. Un nouveau grondement peu amène retentit, excédé. Le "Fiche moi la paix" vide de toute amabilité ne l'arrêta pas dans ses préparatifs pour la nuit.

- Crois moi, tu me remercieras demain, répondit-il à l'aîné des Uchiwa qui se rencogna tout de même sur le providentiel coussin venu mystérieusement sous sa tête en soufflant.

Le souvenir de Naruto le mettant en garde un matin qu'il avait voulu réveiller Sasuke lui revint, son meilleur ami lui avait alors déclaré d'une voix sentencieuse qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que de réveiller un Sasuke endormi. Il semblerait que ce soit inscrit dans les gènes Uchiwens, Itachi ne semblant pas moins dangereux dans cet état de semi-somnolence. Il leur ôta les préservatifs usagés, les nouant soigneusement avant de les jeter sur le parquet , n'ayant pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à la poubelle de l'autre côté de la chambre, bien cachée sous le bureau.

Il batailla encore un peu avec le brun pour récupérer le draps sur lequel ils étaient allongés, s'attirant encore d'autres récriminations inintelligibles et ensommeillées mais au ton sans appel. Il s'allongea face à son amant et rabattit la mince couche de tissu sur eux, prenant la liberté de se coller à son bel adonis qui grogna encore pour la forme quand il lui massa un peu les reins, passant un bras en travers de sa taille pour atteindre la zone voulue. Un nouveau bougonnement résonna dans la pénombre de la pièce quand il embrassa le front pâle. Il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, ses jambes étroitement emmêlées à celles de celui qui avait volé son coeur. Oui, définitivement il était amoureux.

**~oOo~**

Itachi ouvrit un oeil, dérangé dans son sommeil profond. La vive lumière qui agressa sa rétine lui apporta la réponse à ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il se frotta les paupières d'une main molle.

- Quel est l'abruti qui a allumé la lumière... bougonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Une soudaine douleur irradiant ses reins le fit grimacer. Il avait fait quoi hier soir pour être dans cet état, songea-t-il, constatant que tout son corps protestait à ses moindres gestes.

Voulant trouver une position plus confortable, il tenta de se tourner mais une douce étreinte le retint. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux, tombant nez-à-nez avec le visage crispé de Gaara...

- Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Les souvenirs de la nuit passée le frappèrent de plein fouet, l'éclairant sur la raison de la présence illicite du roux dans son lit, et des douleurs qui le parcourait.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester vertement et à virer sans ménagement son inopportun visiteur, devenu son amant d'un soir. Les lèvres fines du jeune homme s'écrasèrent sur les siennes lui coupant efficacement la parole et court-circuitant momentanément ses pensées.

- Bonjour mon coeur !

L'appellation lui rendit toutes ses facultés cérébrales et il repoussa brusquement son agresseur.

- … Tu dois partir ! Tout de suite ! Sasuke ne dois pas te trouver ici ! Il faut que tu rentres chez toi ! lança Itachi fermement, frisant la panique.

Gaara ricanna doucement devant l'affollement plus que visible de celui qui était maintenant son petit ami, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Réveillé bien avant lui, il avait eu tout le temps d'y penser en l'observant dormir et il ne comptait pas laisser le brun mettre son frère et Naruto entre eux. Il avait difficilement retenu un rire tendrement moqueur devant le réveil laborieux de son amour et à présent restait à le convaincre.

- On est dimanche. Il n'y a pas de transports en commun, et tu es le seul à avoir le permis et une voiture. Tu ne serais pas assez méchant pour m'obliger à rentrer à pied ?

- C'est pas mon problème ! Fallait y penser avant ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si Sasuke l'apprend ce sera une catastrophe ! s'exclama Itachi, virulent.

Pas décidé à se laisser faire, Gaara stoppa les bras qui le poussait vers le bord du lit, et s'assit sur les hanches de son petit ami récalcitrant, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, clouant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il se pencha vers le visage furibond d'Itachi dans le but de l'embrasser mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et la voix grave de Sasuke retentit :

- Aniki ? Tu crois que tu pourrais...

Itachi ne sut jamais ce que son petit frère chéri et adoré voulait de si bon matin, celui-ci s'étant interrompu, figé sur le pas de la porte.

Sasuke fixait éberlué la scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Étendu sur le dos, son frère, Itachi, était prisonnier de la poigne de Gaara à califourchon sur lui, les deux garçons sur le point de s'embrasser, posant sur lui un regard halluciné pour son aîné et amusé pour le roux. De ce qu'il en voyait, les deux étaient nus, et les objets divers qui jonchaient le sol laissaient peu de doute quand à la nature de leur relation. Ce fut la vue de deux préservatifs visiblement usagés sur le parquet près de ses pieds qui le fit fuir à toute jambe, la porte claquant derrière lui.

Dans le silence tendu qui régnait dans la chambre, le couple entendit parfaitement la conversation des deux autres dans le couloir.

- Alors ? On a bien entendu cette nuit ? Il a bien ramené quelqu'un ?

- …

- Cool ! Y'a plus que Gaara à caser alors. Et elle est mignonne au moins ?

- Naru... c'est Gaara !

- Hein ? Mais tu étais sûr que c'était la voix d'Itachi ! Et pourquoi Gaara viendrait dans la chambre d'Itachi ?

- Baka ! Gaara... celui qu'Itachi a ramené cette nuit, c'est Gaara !

- … Ils se sont matés un film porno tous les deux ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Gaara se tape mon frère !

- Quoi ?! J'y crois pas... Oh ! Mais c'est cool ça ! On a plus besoin de se prendre la tête à les caser, alors !

- Et dire qu'on s'est donné tout ce mal... et au final ils se foutent ensemble...

Les deux voix s'éloignèrent laissant les deux amants seuls, dans le silence. Gaara posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi et lui murmura :

- Tu vois, ils l'ont plutôt bien pris. Y'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je te l'ai dit, tu réfléchis trop.

Itachi tenta de repousser le jeune homme penché sur lui qui le regardait, amusé et amoureux. Sa tentative restant sans succès, il grimaça sous la douleur qui irradia le bas de ses reins et eut un soupir proche du désespoir.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante se redressa, relâchant sa prise sur les poignets graciles et d'un ton ferme et sans appel déclara :

- Que les choses soient bien claires dans ta tête de mule : Nous sommes ensemble, donc si tu me trompes je te tue. Laisse Naruto et Sasuke en dehors de notre histoire, et je te promet de prendre bien soin de toi.

Itachi maugréa, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

- … un café... il me faut un café... un café bien noir et serré...

Complaisant, Gaara se leva pour aller chercher le précieux breuvage, enfilant rapidement son caleçon avant de sortir de la pièce, prêt à affronter les deux tourtereaux qui devaient être dans la cuisine.

Seul dans sa chambre, Itachi soupira, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées perturbées de si bon matin. Gaara et lui étaient en couple... lui, le célibataire endurci venait de se caser... avec un gosse qu'il avait vu grandir, le meilleur ami de Naruto en couple avec son petit frère. Et Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir pris ça... plutôt bien, malgré la façon cavalière dont il l'avait appris... Et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, malgré la douleur résiduelle ce matin, ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, Gaara et lui, n'avait pas été non plus désagréable, bien au contraire même...

Il posa un regard perçant sur le roux qui revint, porteur d'un plateau qu'il déposa sur le matelas. Le jeune homme se réinstalla à ses côtés dans le lit et l'aida à s'adosser à ses oreillers, à grand renforts de gestes tendres et de baisers. Itachi apprécia les attentions câlines, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Gaara lui tendit la tasse de précieux breuvage qu'il recueillit entre ses mains. Il souffla sur son café bien noir, observant l'objet de ses atermoiements par dessus le mug.

- Je te préviens. Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, ce sera que le week-end, parce que je travaille moi, la semaine... et assis sur une chaise en plus...

La voix polaire de son petit ami, officiel donc, lui tira un rictus amusé. Gaara le rassura calmement :

- C'est parce que c'était ta première fois, ça va mieux après un peu d'entraînement.

Caressant amoureusement une joue pâle, il rajouta :

- Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses. On aura plus jamais à tenir la chandelle.

Levant les yeux au plafond, Itachi rendit enfin les armes... C'était peut-être l'argument le plus convainquant en définitive... Ne plus faire office de chandelier lors de soirées stupides... Ils auraient pu y penser plus tôt...

FIN.

* * *

Commentaires des auteurs :

Et voilà ! Itachi et Gaara sont ensemble ! Avouez qu'ils sont mignons tout les deux. Cette histoire est finie donc, on vous retrouvera pour la prochaine (attendez vous à tout... c'est nous, hein, on aime faire souffrir nos chouchous...).

Et surtout : BON ANNIVERSAIRE ITACHI !

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Itachi, tout sharingan dehors, fixe les deux auteurs :

- Je suis Uke ! Je suis le plus vieux et le plus grand des deux MAIS je suis Uke ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Les deux auteurs en pleine pause, sourient avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi ça t'étonnes ? On a dit dès le début que c'était un Gaara/Itachi et pas un Itachi/Gaara. Et puis même si tu es le plus vieux et le plus grand, tu es le plus mince des deux et le moins expérimenté...

Gaara, impassible; observe Itachi et déclare :

- Moi ça me convient parfaitement...

Un peu à l'écart, Naru et Sasu chuchotent entre eux :

- On a pas le rôle principal dans celle là, tu crois qu'elles vont nous oublier ?

- Personnellement ça m'arrangerait, même en second rôle je suis Uke alors si elles pouvaient m'oublier complètement...

- Pour ça il faudrait que les lecteurs les encouragent dans la voix des couples peu communs...

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, les deux jeunes hommes se retournent vers les lecteurs :

- Allez ! Soyez sympa ! Reviewez pour qu'elles nous oublient un peu ! Et puis avouez que ce serait pas mal qu'elles continuent dans leur lancée de couples exotiques non ?


End file.
